Angel Of The Coffee Beans
by nika tao
Summary: This is a story that is an ongoing roleplay. Castiel, owner of a little coffee shop meets Dean by chance, and offers to share his home. Reviews are appreciated !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I dont own these characters. At all. The idea was made between an rp partner of mine and myself and this is basically our role play posted for all to read. Hope you enjoy.

Ps: yes. The au it basically angel and demons have been living umong humans for a while now and angels have visible wings.

Castiel looked around the coffee shop, having just finished getting everything ready for his morning open. He had owned this little coffee shop for about a month now and business was doing well. There were a few other businesses around him so that gave him a steady stream of customers. It seemed he had finally made a life for himself here.

He walked to the door, unlocking it and turning the sign from closed to open, before making his way back behind the counter. His jet black wings held against his back, out of the way. It wasn't long before the door bell sounded, signaling the first customer.

It was early in the morning. So early in fact that the sun was only coming up and Dean was asking himself how any sane human being could ever get up at such an ungodly hour. He was a "I get up at 10am at the earliest, even better at noon" kind of guy, not a "Yay let's get up at 5 when everyone else is still freakin' asleep" kind of guy. How could getting ul this early be healthy for the human body?

That was when he walked past a, he had to admit, very cute little coffee shop. Dean stopped. He had an appointment, but suck it, the son of a bitch could wait. He didn't like the guy anyway and he desperately needed caffeine.

He entered the coffee shop and slouched up to the counter. Noticing the silky black wings before anything else, his tired brain filed the thought away as "angel of coffee beans" which brought a little smile to his lips even though the thought wasn't funny in the slightest.

"Hey, can I have a double vanilla latte with cinnamon? Wait, make that a triple vanilla latte. To go." Dean rummaged around his pockets until he found his wallet and pulled out the credit card. Then he finally looked at the guy's face. "Whoa," he exclaimed, mouth reacting before he could stop it.

Castiel turned to face the man walking in and then stared, a little taken aback by the strangers shockingly handsome face and the seemingly endless despths of green of his eyes. He hadn't ever seen this guy in before, his morning was usually only filled with regulars. After snapping back to the task at hand he began to make the ordered beverage.

Once he finished he sat the cup on the counter next to the register " one triple vanilla latte, with cinnimon. Anything else for you?" The display beside the counter contained all manner of sweet treats, and a little rack sitting on the top of it held a freshly bakes apple pie, the cover keeping the scent in and the warmth as well. " I just baked a homemade apple pie. My regulars say its the best around." He offered, being the ever constant business man that he was. Always upsell, it usually worked.

Dean nodded like a bobblehead, smiling vacantly while watching the other man's eyes. Until he noticed that the guy had stopped talking and that Dean was staring. He snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was just... your eyes are blue. I mean in a nice way, like... really, really... blue..." Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and grabbed his coffee, "Anyway, it's before 10 a.m. and my brain to mouth filter is not working," he said and took a sip of his coffee to make himself stop talking. Damn it. Why was he so out of it right now, he was usually the smoothest talker to have ever smooth talked. It was the guy's eyes, they just pulled you in and held you there and... freakin' angels, man.

Dean handed over his credit card and smiled apologetically, giving a quick nod at the clock hanging on the wall behind the counter. "Dude, I would love to try that apple pie sometime, but right now I need to head off to meet up with some corporate asshat who refuses to pay me for the damn logo I designed for him last week, but tell you what: If you save one of 'em up for me I'll come by around lunch time and have one for dessert."

Castiel's wings gave a soft twitch and he shifted them into a more comfortable place against his back, " I think I can do that." He said, finding this guy rather amusing, though he didn't let it, or his embarrassment of being stared at, show. He took the card and swiped it, and once it went through he held it back out to him with the reciept, after checking the name on it. "I will hold you to it though Mr. Winchester." He said.

Reaching up, he opened the top of the case to remove a slice, the aroma of homemade apple pie and cinnamon filling the immediate area. He sliced off a piece and boxed it up before setting it on a shelf on the work space behind him. " Good luck with your... customer. I hope they finaly pay you." He said.

He knew that unpaying customers sucked, in the last city he had been in, it had been his own employees that had caused him to go under. This time he had gotten a smaller shop and was manning it himself, to avoid any thefts by hired workers.

Dean nodded and let a genuine smile spread on his face as he took back his credit card. "That's a deal," he began, eyes flitting down to the man's name tag, "...Castiel. I'll be here twelve o'clock, sharp. Scout's honour." Then the smile faltered a little. "Hope the asshat gives me my cash. Wish me luck," he added, lifted the coffee cup as a way of waving goodbye and left the café, shouldering his backpack and turning his expression grim. It was time for the battle.

~~~~ Time Skip~~~~

A few hours later, Dean's already lousy morning mood had turned from bad to worse. He'd spent ages in that office building, listening to speech upon speech, from a lawyer no less, about how he'd been in the wrong and the company had been in the right, with him barely even being able to utter a word in his defense. In the end, it had become apparent that there were two options: Accept that the company would not pay for a week's worth of work or sue them.

And as he didn't have any money to afford a lawyer, he had to resign himself to the fact that he'd been properly screwed over. If Dean hadn't been so goddamn angry, he might actually have felt like crying at this point.

Checking his watch, it was already 1pm, he debated to skip out on his promise to the lovely Castiel, angel of the coffee beans, in exchange of a quiet afternoon at home. On the other hand, if he went home now he would probably get hopelessly drunk and that wouldn't be of any use to anybody.

So, quickening his step he turned down the road back to Castiel's. He hoped the guy had damn well kept the pie for him. But as he stepped over the threshhold and spotted those brilliantly blue eyes again, he found that even if the pie was gone, he wouldn't really mind.

Castiel had spent the day busy with customers, dishing out pastries and coffees and the like. His eyes kept falling on that slice of pie, then to the clock, a little part of him excited to see the other again.

As 12 o clock came and went, his wings drooped behind him. It seemed that Dean Winchester wasn't coming back after all. Though Castiel kept hoping that maybe he was just running late. He busied himself cleaning out the bean grinder, something he did once a week to keep them fresh.

When the door opened and Dean stepped in, Cas wasn't paying attention, standing on the stool and scrubbed out the bean hopper on the grinder, his brows furrowed in concentration. " I'll be with you just one moment." He said absently, still cleaning.

"Hey, take your time, I'm not in a hurry." Despite himself, Dean grinned at the apparent concentration with which the angel before him was cleaning out the coffee machine. He was scrubbing at that one part which usually held the beans in them, Dean had no idea what it was called, wings twitching every now and then in rhythm with the guy's arm movement. He found himself wondering what it must feel like to have wings.

Angels and demons had long been known of and were accepted into society, but Dean still found himself feeling... fascinated whenever he saw one. It wasn't that he never met them, he knew a few angels, but he had so many questions he'd never asked. Like, what did it feel like having to deal with six appendages instead of four, for starters? How did you remember something as complicated as the enochian alphabet? And how in the hell did you get clothes to work?

Cas blinked and looked up from his cleaning, his wings flaring out a little bit in happiness as he noticed that the person was Dean " oh! You came back!" He said stepping off the stool and up to the counter before glaring faintly " you are over an hour late. You had better hope I didn't sell your pie, because the rest of it is gone." He said, though his voice lacked strong conviction.

His wings were a little ruffled looking as he spoke, though he wasn't actually mad at the other, he was more then happy that at least he had shown up at all. He waited a few moments before he pulled the pie box from under the counter " Don't worry. I kept it." He said as he relaxed his wings behind him, giving the other a faint smile.

Dean's face practically glowed "Ah, pie! Nothing better than pie. Gotta admit, you almost had me there!" He exclaimed. "As for the delay, sorry I lied. Wasn't in the scouts as a kid," he joked. Or rather, tried to. His heart wasn't really in it and after feeling a little surge of happiness at the prospect of a dessert, his mood began to drop again. This day was altogether too much and even the pleasant-looking man in front of him with his deliciously smelling pie couldn't get all the kinks out.

Dean's eyes darted up to the menu. "Hey, so you got anything to go with the pie, with a bit of 'extra' in it? Like coffee with schnaps or y'know..." he paused for a second "...Tequila shots?" He was perfectly aware that a coffee shop was unlikely to have a liquor cabinet hidden away somewhere, but being Dean Winchester meant having no verbal filter at times. Especially times like today.

Castiel raised a brow at the sudden depressed look in the other's eyes " They didn't pay you... did they?" He asked as he shook his head "... sorry. No booze at all here." He said as he moved behind the counter and began to fiddle with a few things.

When he came back, he had a mug in his hand " here. Try this." He said. The contents were a warm chai like beverage, with honey and cinnamin and warm milk, a beverage that he drank himself when he was feeling under the weather.

He didn't know why he had decided to offer it but it seemed like a good idea when it had popped into his head suddenly.

Dean sighed "Hit the nail on the head there, buddy. Hit the nail on the head... Basically told me to go shove it up my ass or come back with a lawyer." Dean accepted the beverage and took an experimental sniff. The odour was spicy, yet sweet, with a note of cinnamon and dean raised his eyebrows, nodding in approval. "Smells promising," he said, a shy smile creeping back into his features. He handed over his credit card to pay for both the pie and the drink. "Anyway, ain't much of a choice for me, since I can't afford a lawyer. So I basically have to resign myself to the fact that I lost a week's worth of work, get no money for it and probably won't have an appartment by the end of the month because now, I can't pay the rent. Again." He lifted the cup with a sort of bitter grin on his face. "So here's to the U.S. of freakin' A where corporations can screw you over and you end up paying them for stealing your shit. Honestly, I shoulda become a mechanic like my dad. At least people pay you for fixing their cars..." Dean turned his head around and locked his gaze onto Castiel's, "Ever feel like you're living the wrong life?"

Castiel listened to him talk, then held up a hand, " they are on the house." He said giving the other a kind smile. He understood being down on your luck and sometimes a nice deed was all it took to help someone out. His wings fluttered behind him as an idea came into his head, though he wasn't sure why it had in the first place.

"... I have an extra room at my place... if things go south for you." He said, offering without really thinking about it " at least untill you can get back on your feet." He appartment wasn't far from here either, a quiant two bedroom, one and a half bathroom place. The place was rather lonely without someone else and he had been looking to fill the space with something other then a pet.

Dean didn't know what to say. He was touched. Honest to goodness, properly touched by this gesture of goodwill from a man he'd only met twice. Even so, Dean's first instinct was to flat-out refuse and to pay the meal anyway, cause hell, he was the last guy to want to cheat Castiel out of his hard-earned money, but... right now, he could use every dollar he got.

Dean, who had stood there staring at Castiel after the angel had handed the credit card back, finally got a hold of himself. "I... I mean, dude, that's... thank you! Honestly, thank you." he said, stumbling over himself. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion. "Tell you what," he said and grabbed a napkin and a pen from his jacket's inside pocket. Then he wrote down his name, plus the price of the meal and handed the napkin to Castiel. "When I'm back on my feet I'll pay you back, okay? And..." Dean rubbed a hand down his face as an overwhelming feeling of gratefullness washed over him. "Offering to take me in, man, I mean... I don't know what to say. I..." he chuckled "I mean let's hope it won't come to that, I like my appartment, but seriously..." Dean let out a disbelieving laugh and smiled, genuinely this time.

Castiel took the napkin, looking at it then setting it beside the register " I've been down on my luck before. My brother took me in then, helped me get things back in order. Sometime... a helping hand, no matter where it comes from, is what we all need. " he offered the kind words.

It was kind of interesting to see the other's eyes widen and that smile light his features. It made those fathomless green eyes seem to dance when he smiled. " well my offer still stands. Just keep that in mind." He said. He went back up on the stool " i have to finish this really quickly." He said as he went back to cleaning the machine. Once he had finished, he put it back together and refilled the beans back into the hopper, grinding up some and starting a new, fresh pot of coffee " there."

Dean nodded in agreement at Castiel's words. Sometimes you needed omeone to swoop in, take your arm and help you up again. The angel certainly had. Walking over and sitting down on a stool st the small counter, Dean watched the guy work as he took a bite from the apple pie. Even cold, it was delicious. The rich aroma of apple and cinnamon felt like heaven on his taste buds and mixed with the crunch of the thuroughly baked floor made it perfect. Dean let out an involuntary moan as he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste. "This pie is awesome," he said with a full mouth and took another bite. "Did you use angel mojo on this? 'Cause I could swear, it's heavenly," Dean said, smiling with a little pride in his eyes for the joke, still chewing.

Castiel gave a soft chuckle, " I did no such thing." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his wings fluffing up " It's called some people just have baking skills." He had learned everything from his brother Gabriel, the older angel having a strong love of sweets and baked goods.

" my brother is the main reason that I learned to bake and then decided to open up this cafe." He said, feeling at ease with Dean, wanting to get to know him better. Besides, if Dean would eventually move in with him, if events lead to that, it was a good idea to know the person you would be living with.

"That's pretty cool. My brother Sam is off at Stanford, studying law. Big league. It's kinda lonely without him around, to be honest. Anyway, it's pretty awesome you found a job you like." Dean said, taking a sip of his beverage, eyebrows lifting in surprise yet again "And dude, you're really good at it. Seriously. If I had to rate this place I'd give it the full five stars." He let his eyes shift around the small café. "Kinda wish I'd have something like that..."

He'd said it almost to himself and if he'd talked to any other person he would have left it at that. But Castiel's open and friendly face almost had something... prompting in it. The guy seemed to genuinely be listening to Dean and in a way, that felt comforting. "I dunno, I've been thinking about my life choices a lot lately", he continued, "Dropped outta school to run away with a girl, probably the worst mistake in my life. I mean it was cool, y'know, she was kinda awesome, had this big vision of building up her own company and we felt pretty free. That's how I got into graphic design... I mean, I'm not bad at it, I just... I guess I never actually liked doing it? Always felt like I was living someone else's life, like I should be doin' something with my hands and not sit in front of a computer screen. But you know how things go, we broke up, I tried keeping myself floating and here I am seven years later, stuck and still broke." Realizing that he was going off on a tangent, he gave a laugh and cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, enough about my sorry ass. So, what's it like to have a coffee shop? You work alone here?"

Castiel listened to the other talking, actually interested in what the other had to say. He didn't judge, everyone made mistakes in their life, just nodded softly and smiled. When Dean asked him what it was like owning his shop, he smiled " well... my first cafe didn't do so well in my home town... i had a few employees but they were eating more of the inventory when I wasn't around then we were selling... there wasn't really a big need for a cafe in the small town I'm from. Which ment I was seeing a little red in my bank books... i nearly went under, which is when Gabriel took me in while i settled everything... had a small job cleaning to gain money... made small baking orders for friends and family. And when I had enough I moved out here and bought this small place. I decided to work it alone, and it's been working since."

He looked up into Dean's eyes as he finished, amazed at how easy it seemed to talk to the other. " but it does get a tad lonely. Business men and woman aren't all too talkative... not like you are." He said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, I mean..." Dean laughed kind of bashfully and his eyes glinted as he smiled crookedly. "I'm usually pretty closed-in, but you're a great conversation partner," he said and took another swig of his chai beverage. "It's kinda nice. Don't have anyone to talk to usually, except for my brother and he's, well... you know. Pretty far away."

Feeling sadness creep up on him again, Dean quickly changed the subject. "You've got quite the success-story goin' here though. Bet it's hard though, doing everything on your own here..." Dean couldn't help but imagine himself in the same situation. Running a café on his own, selling his mother's blueberry pie as a specialty. He liked the picture that presented itself to him. Although... he was pretty sure he didn't have it in him. Too much, too complicated. But working in a café... the thought sounded a lot better to him than the job he had now. It sounded quite romantic, even.

"... it gets tough. But I manage. Can't really do much in the way of vacations though, or days off." The most he got off was he opened two hours later on sundays, but that was it. If he was being truthful with himself, he would love to have someone trustworthy enough to help him run the place, so that maybe he could take a day to himself once in a while.

" But I manage. I probably wouldn't know what to do with myself anyways if I had a day off." It wasn't that he didn't have hobbies, but it had been so long since he had done any of them, he had just given up on them. " maybe I'll... " he fell silent a moment at the new and randomly there idea he had, it was up there with the offering of his home "... would... would you like a job?" He said before he could stop the words.

For the millionth time that day it seemed, Dean was staring at the angel before him. 'Would you like a job?' The words were still eghoing in his head. Castiel had not just offered him simple employment, he had offered Dean a way out. A new chance. He had tried to break out before, on his own. To get out of this cycle of too much work and not enough pay, get away from a job and a life he'd never wanted. But some way or another, it had never worked out.

But now, Castiel was offering him a new chance. It was ridiculous to think how much this gesture moved him, anyone would've told him 'dude... it's just a job'. But somehow it was more than that. Dean had never once in his life had a steady income, he'd always lived with this constant worry in the back of his head. Worrying about taxes, worrying if he could pay this month's rent, wondering if he had enough money to pay for food until the end of the week.

Dean couldn't help himself as a huge grin spread on his face. "Hell Yeah!" he exclaimed. Realizing that this probably wasn't an appropriate response, he cleared his throat and started again "I mean... I'd love to work here, honestly just thought about how cool that would be. I just... are you sure?" Dean asked, because even through the elation, there was uncertainty bubbling somewhere in the pit of his stomach. First the dude had offered his home and now a job. It was almost too good to be true.

Castiel could see the wheels turning in Dean's eyes, those emerald greens lighting up once more. When the other answered he gave a soft laugh, glad to see that he was at least excited by the prospect " yes. I'm sure. You'll have to come in and be trained on all the equipment and how to clean it all too but that won't take too much effort."

He was placing alot of trust in this stranger but something inside of him just knew that Dean was trustworthy. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. " how does tomorrow at noon sound? " he asked then gave a small smirk " and this time. Don't be late."

"That sounds perfect!" Dean said, grinning. He felt incredibly excited about the whole thing, so excited in fact that he entirely forgot about his pie. "And don't worry. I'll be there, noon sharp. You can trust me!"

Suddenly, Dean's phone rang. "Sorry," he said, pulling his phone out and checking the screen. "Oh crap. That's my landlord..." he mumbled, a sinking feeling in his gut. With a slightly fearful gaze, Dean looked back up at Castiel, said "Sorry, gotta take this" and got up, moving into a far corner of the café, taking on the call.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean came back to the counter, slumped into his seat and placed his elbows onto the counter, burrying his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a few seconds and then looked back up with a sigh, gaze directed at the ceiling. "I knew this was gonna happen... You are looking at the most unlucky guy you'll ever meet." Feeling almost embarrassed to ask, he looked back at Castiel's blue eyes. "Any chance the offer with the flatshare is still open? Cause I just got chucked out of my damn appartment. Gotta leave by the end of the week."

Castiel watched as the other walked off with his phone to his ear, this couldn't end well for the other. As he slouched back over and plopped into the seat, Castiel gave a soft sigh. At the question he nodded " it is. I can help you move things over too if you'd like." He said. He knew he was offering alot to this stranger but he also knew that, somehow, this was the right thing to do. This was what he should do. " i close up here around 7. Once I'm done, we can begin." He said looking up as a customer walked in.

He put back on his business face, taking their order, filling it and cashing them out. " have a good day." He offered as they left just as quickly as they came. " though... i have to warn you... my choice of decour... is.. weird."

Dean waved him off. "Eh, I can deal with weird. And as for the offer of helping me move, thanks, but I can manage. Literally just need one bag and I can fit all my stuff in there. I'm used to moving, so I don't own much." Eating the last bit of apple pie, he smiled again. "Man, this pie is great. I do a mean blueberry pie myself. My mother's recipie. Could add that to the menu, I'm sure your customers are gonna appreciate it. And dude..." here, Dean leaned forward, sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you. For the millionth time, I know, but I mean it. You just literally saved me from homelesness, I have no idea how to repay it, but I bet you I will."

Castiel waved off the thanks " think nothing of it. Then go and pack and I can drive you over to my place after I'm done closing. " he said. He couldn't believe how much he was injoying seeing the others elation at his generosity. This seemingly grumpy man from this morning had become something more intense and interesting. Cas wondered just what else the other was hiding under that rough exterior.

~~~~Time Skip.~~~~

It was now a few hours later and Dean was standing in front of his now ex-apartment block, a big duffel bag at his feet. He'd already given the landlord the keys and had cleaned out the apartment as best he could in such a short time. He knew he could have told Castiel not to worry and to wait until the end of the week, but if Dean was perfectly honest with himself, he'd been waiting to leave the stinky old place for ages. The only reason he hadn't was that he couldn't afford to. Until now.

He couldn't believe how much his life had just changed, all within a day. All thanks to one man. One freakin' amazing man. Dean half-expected to wake up any second and to realize that it had all been a beautiful dream.

But then again, Dean didn't think he could dream up a guy like Castiel. He didn't have the imagination and he certainly didn't have enough faith in people to dream up someone as generous as the angel.

He was grateful. So, so grateful to have met the guy. And a little closed-off part of himself, a part that Dean never let anyone see, felt a little bit more than that towards Castiel.

Castiel spent the rest pf the day cleaning up the shop early so that he could be out right away. It was a slow day today, not many came in after 2 pm. As the clock chimed 7, he turned the sign from open to closed, locked the door, counted the till and locked the money in the safe in his office and pull all the leftover, soon to go bad pastries in the tote for the homeless shelter to collect, then set it out side the back door and locked up. He got in his car, an old Lincoln continental mark V, and pulled out the little scrap of paper Dean had written his address on. He pulled out of the little side enterance to the back lot and headed off.

He soon pulled up to the location, easily spotting Dean standing outside. He put the car in park and got out " sorry If I'm late. Had to finish locking up."

As soon as Dean spotted the car coming around the corner, he somehow knew the old thing belonged to Castiel. Somehow, it fit. Grinning, Dean picked up his bag and waited for the car to stop. Leaning down at the driver's side, he answered Castiel's question "Nah, just got outside myself," he said. Although he had waited for around 20 minutes, but he hadn't really minded.

Then he put his bag into the trunk, opened the passenger door and sat inside, his face practically glowing. "Thanks for picking me up," he said, fastening his seatbelt. "Gonna have to get some stuff in order tomorrow morning, with everything going so fast... Do you mind if we keep the noon appointment?"

Getting back into the car and buckling up, he nodded " sounds good to me." He said, starting the car and heading off towards the calmer part of town. Off a small back road a set of townhouses were situated in the calm next to a large field. As they pulled into his space, he turned off the car and unbuckled " here we are. "

In the little front garden, flowers of different kinda bloomed and little plastic bees stuck out of thin wores from the ground. The front door had a little sign, bee shaped saying 'welcome'. Cas got out of the car and popped the truck, grabbing out Dean's bag " home sweet home..." he was nervous for the other to see inside his place, part of him wondering if the choice in... collection wouldn't scare him off. His wings twitched behind him anxiously.

The first thing Dean noticed was the size of the house. He couldn't help but stop in his tracks and stare. "Wow..." he breathed. "Dude, I haven't lived in a place like this since I moved out of my parent's house... You live alone here?" Not waiting for the answer, he slowly made his way up the driveway, looking around at the impeccably kept garden. There were little plastic bees everywhere, sticking out in-between the flower beds. Dean smiled. Cute.

He did notice the bee at the door when Castiel unlocked the door, but the true magnitude of the man's love for bees only hit him when he stepped over the porch. "Wow," Dean repeated, raising his eyebrows.

There were bees everywhere. From figurines to pictures to patterns and even a wall clock, almost everything seemed to be bee-shaped or covered in bees. Dean needed a moment to take this in. "Geez, that's... sweet." The pun happened before Dean could stop it and he grinned at Castiel. Seeing the nervous expression on the other's face, the smile froze. "Y'know... bees, honey, sweet... No?"

Laughing awkwardly, Dean readjusted the shoulder strap of his bag. "C'mon, everyone has a weird hobby. I used to collect shoelaces when I was a kid," he said, trying to make the angel feel better.

Castiel opened the door to his place "...yea.. i live here alone... " he said as he blushed softly " I'm not even sure where the obsession came from.. but here it is." He said as he stepped inside and once Dean was inside he shut the door and headed through the house, up the stairs " this way."

He lead the other to the spare room, it was rather spacious, a bed already there and it was the only room that wasn't decorated in bees. " here is your room." He said giving the other a soft smile. There was a dresser and a bedside table.

Dean stepped in, looking around and whistled softly in appreciation. "Neat," he said, putting his bag down. "This room alone is bigger than my old flat!" Although that wasn't just a testament to the size of the room, it was also an indicator of how tiny Dean's one-room flat had been. Dean already felt like a king and he hadn't even checked the size of the dresser yet. He bet he could literally fit all his belongings in there, by the looks of it. And the bed was huge! And really soft, he bet on it.

Grinning genuinely, Dean turned around to Castiel. "This is awesome, man! Seriously, true luxury. Love it. Shame there are no bees though," he added, winking at the angel in a slightly cocky way.

Castiel was starting to understand that Dean liked to joke around. He rolled his eyes and his wings shifted slightly behind him " I could change that." He said, his tone even, both a statement and a warning all in those four words.

He had always left the spare room free of the bees because Gabriel had once called them creepy the last time he had visited and alept over. Since then, he made sure the room was bee free. Didn't want his guests having nightmares, even if he himself found the little guys adorable.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Dean asked, still grinning. "I'll have you know that you'll need something a little more spooky than a bunch of bees to scare me off." With that, he bent down, picked up his bag and put it on the bed with a grunt. He would probably unpack it later. He still had some loose ends to tidy up from a couple of his graphic design jobs and he wished to do that as fast as possible. Best before he started at his new job, if at all possible.

Heh. His new job. His new home. His new friend. There was a weird kind of warmth that spread from Dean's chest through the rest of his body as he looked back into Castiel's steel blue eyes, feeling... excited at the thought of his future for the first time in forever.

Castiel smiled and shrugged " take it how you will." He said as he looked to the bag then remembered Dean's old job " I do have wifi here too. I'll get you the password in a moment." He said " did you want a tour?"

He wanted to make sure that the other was comfortable here and knew where everything was in the house. He couldn't help feeling excited that his home wouldn't be empty anymore.

Dean visibly perked up at the mention of wifi, although it wasn't just because of work-related reasons... Casting the inappropriate thought away immediately and internally scolding himself for it, Dean cleared his throat and nodded. "Uh, yeah sure, I'd love to see the place!" he answered, genuine curiosity starting to fill him up.

He'd also meant to ask Castiel about rent and electricity costs and so forth, but that could wait. The angel seemed so excited to give him a tour, Dean was sure the conversation could wait until later.

Cas smiled and nodded " ok. The bathroom is just down the hall here to the right, and when you come up the stairs and turn left, my room is there." He said, leading the way to thw bathroom. It was rather spacious, bee themed as the whole house was. There was plenty of counter space for his things plus any toiletries that Dean had as well.

Once dean had seen the room, he headed downstairs. The kitchen was down a small enteryway under the stairs and there was plenty of counter spce here as well. " the kitchen is here..." he pointed to a door under the stairs " thats the pantry. And there..." he pointed to a door on the other side of the dining room " thats the laundry room." He said. The halls were all spaced enough for his wings to fit comfortably through and the rooms were the same.

Dean wordlessly followed Castiel around, nodding and making mental notes. He noticed that Castiel's wings were moving more freely in time with his gestures than they had before. Seemed like the angel relaxed far more at his home than in public and Dean once again found himself wondering what life must feel like with wings, among other things. Like if they were actually as fluffy and soft as they looked, but he certainly wasn't toing to ask about THAT.

As it was, Dean wasn't entirely sure if the wings were generally something he was allowed to ask about or if they were a 'don't ask, don't tell' kind of Deal for angels. But finally, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Umm, so... is it hard to find a place with enough space? I mean, cause y'know... your... wings kinda take up extra space, don't they? And especially old places are generally pretty craped... If you don't mind me asking?"

Cas looked to the other and blinked " oh... yea.. it was hard finding a place... i had to wait a few months for this place to be finished being built before I moved in. There are so few wing friendly homes." They were currently standing in the living room and Cas stretched his wings out over the couch, glad to get to stretch them after having them held close all day.

He fidgeted a little as his wings settled back behind him " it feels good... to stretch them." He said, then looked back to the other " am... am I the only angel you know?" He asked, reaching back over each shoulder and undoing a button on each, a small flapp falling down between his wings and he pulled his jacket off, hanging it on a hook near the door.

Huh. So that was how clothes worked for angels. He'd been wondering.

Answering Castiel's words, he said "Yeah, I can believe that... Probably gets pretty uncomfortable, keeping 'em folded up, huh? And yeah, I do know one or two other angels, just... not very well." Dean gave a little, nervous laugh. "Just, y'know... if I ever get too nosy, feel free to shut me up."

Cas nodded " alright... I was just wondering." He said then smiled " alright. Make yourself at home. I'm going to cook dinner." He said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Once there he began to pull out pots and pans, getting things ready. He was sure Dean would be ok with watching TV or somethjng like that. Soon the house was smelling like cooking ground beef and noodles. He was making stroganof.

End chapter one.

ok so that one was long but im hoping they will all be this long as long as the rp keeps going.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait guys. I have to wait for these to build up a little bit. And forgive my typos for im doing all this by mobile but here you go

As the smell of dinner slowly made its way up to Dean's room where he was slowly unpacking his few belongings. He had put a picture of his family up on the dresser. Sam, Dean, Mary and John, the Winchester family still together. Next to it, equally lovingly placed, he'd put a photo of him and his brother Sam. Nowadays it was just the two of them. Their parents had both passed away, years apart from each other. Mum in a fire when the brothers had just been kids, dad much later, in an accident when Sam and Dean had already been grown-up.

And now with Sam away at Stanford... Dean had to admit, he felt lonely. Sam was all he had now and although he was happy for his brother, heavens knew he was happy, it was just hard on Dean to have his brother so far away. Sighing and deciding not to dwell on it any longer, Dean fought down his feelings, got up and unpacked the rest of his things.

Castiel soon finished the meal, setting the table with plates and forks then the pan of the food in the center. He grabbed himself a deink out of the fridge and then headed upstairs, the food still a tad too hot to eat right away.

Entering his room, he changed into a pair of sweat pants, black, and a teeshirt, blue enough to rival his eyes, then moved to Dean's room and knocked on the frame " hey... dinner is ready." He said his eyes falling to the picture of Dean's family.

Dean got up from where he'd been kneeling beside his big duffel bag, pulling out clothes. Looking up, he noticed that Castiel's gaze had settled on the family photos he'd arranged on the dresser. Dean gave a sideways nod at them "Winchester family. Take those photos with me wherever I go." He fought hard not to let the sadness seep into his words, but he didn't know if he'd succeeded. Today was supposed to be a happy evening! Dean had a new job and a new home because Castiel had been so kind to share. And he would not let it be ruined by his mind going to places he didn't want it to go in the first place.

So Dean pulled himself together and smiled. "Smells great and I'm starving" which was true "What's on the menue?"

Castiel could hear the notes of sadness creeping into the other's voice. He figured something sad must have happened so he pushed all questions aside for now. He should know about family issues and past sadness given how large his family was.

" stroganof. The table's all set. Come on." He said. He wondered if Dean would wonder why he didn't have any family pictures around the house. Though he did have a few of himself and Gabriel in his room, he tended to keep his family pictures in an album tucked under his bed.

Dean smiled. "Stroganof? Sounds good, I'm starving!" And he'd been right in that assumption. It was the best stroganof he'd ever tasted and he didn't hesitate to tell Castiel. "This is amazing," he said between bites, "Seriously, Cas... this tastes like heaven. Pun 100% intended."

Suddenly he hesitated, frowning. "It is okay if I call you 'Cas', right?" Giving people nicknames was a habit of Dean's some found very annoying. The last thing he needed was to get on the bad side of his new friend / landlord / boss.

Cas blinked at the comment, then nodded " it is fine. Gabriel calls me Cassie... please don't call me that too." He said grimacing as he thought about the nickname.

He sat in silence as they finished the meal, wondering to himself if Dean had had a real homecooked meal like this recently or if it was something he had missed out on. He stood and collented the empty dishes, moving them to the sink. He packed up the small amount of left overs and began to wash the dishes " oh. The wifi password is on the little sticky note on the fridge." He told the other as he cleaned.

Dean squinted at the naturally bee-shaped sticky note on the fridge and couldn't suppress a smile at the wifi password, which read "-Be3KeEper74." The guy definitely had an obsession, but somehow Dean found that quite endearing. Grabbing a cloth and stepping over to the sink next to Castiel, he picked up a freshly washed plate and started drying it off. "Here, let me help. Would be a little unfair if you had to clean up everything, right? And, by the way: I haven't had a home-cooked meal that good in years. I mean Sammy an I try, but we'll just never match the skills our mom had in the kitchen." He chuckled, imagining the cooking nightmares the brothers had created in their youth.

Castiel smiled, making a little room for the other by shifting his wings out of the way, " well I like cooking... so I generally make dinner every night... Though I usually have more leftovers." He said chuckling softly.

Once the dishes were dried and put away, he stepped back and looked to the other "... I'm heading to shower... do you need the rest room before hand?" He asked just so that Dean didn't have to come in while he was showering, since flushing the toilet made the water turn burningly hot.

"Uh, no. You go right ahead", Dean said, hanging up the towel to dry. It was a weird new way to live. After the old family home, Dean had never lived with anyone except Sammy and after he'd gone off to college, it had always been Dean on his own. It somehow felt... comforting to know that he wasn't alone anymore. That, when he got up in the morning and came home at night, there would be someone there, waiting. Or he would be there, waiting for someone else. It was a whole new experience, but Dean liked it. He really, really liked it. And he liked it even more for the fact that it was Castiel who was sharing his house with Dean. He felt lucky to have the chance to really get to know the guy now.

Feeling increasingly tired, but willing to get as much done as he could that evening, Dean fetched his laptop and sat down in the living room while Castiel was in the shower. He figured that working on the couch would make more sense than working in his bedroom. After having lived in a one-room flat for ages, he felt like utilizing as many rooms as he could.

The action had been miscalculated though, as he soon fell asleep due to the softness of the couch cushions.

Castiel headed upstairs, grabbing spare clothes from his room, then undressing once the bathroom door was shut and starting the shower. The angel loved how the stall was big enough for him to stretch his wings a little bit, though most of the time he didn't wash his wings. He did today though, making sure every inch of himself was clean.

He was glad that he wasn't alone now, though all his life he had wanted to be free from his large family and be on his own, he hadn't realized how lonely it would be. Sure Gabriel visited now and then but that wasn't the same, and he sure as hell didn't want his other siblings visiting him.

As he shut off the water and stepped from the stall, he grabbed a towel and dried off his hair and body. He let his wings air dry since it was hard and time comssuming to towel dry them. He pulled on his pjs and headed back downstairs to see Dean asleep on the couch. He looked the other over, just staring at the sleeping male. Something had brought this human into his life and he was honestly happy for it. He reached down after a few moments and gently shook him " Dean..?"

Dean looked around. He was in a big, empty windowless room with blindingly white walls. How did he get here? Hadn't he just been on the couch in Castiel's house? "H... hello?" He tried and his voice echoed unnaturally in the small space, as if the room was in actuality much bigger than it seemed. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and he shivered. "Anyone there? Hello!" Dean called again, louder this time.

He was just about to search the walls for some sort of hidden door when a soft voice directly behind him spoke up. "Dean?" It asked. Dean whirled around and froze. There was a woman standing before him now. A blonde woman in a white nightgown. He recognized her face immediately. "Mom?!"

Mary smiled kindly at her son, repeating his name softly "Dean." Then she stretched her arms out invitingly. Dean took a single step forward and suddenly, his mother burst into flames before his eyes, screaming in agony. Dean threw his arms up to shield his face from the heat and shouted "Mom!" over and over like a mantra as he tried to fight his way through the flames to save his mother. "Dean..." he heard his name again, like a whisper in the wind and he repeated: "Mom, mom, I'm coming! Mom!" While Dean struggled, seemingly getting no closer to his mother, no matter how hard he tried, the room started shaking, his name being whispered by the wind again and again, until he finally fell to his knees, watching Mary being eaten alive by the fire.

"MOM!" he screamed frantically, tears trickling down his face.

And then he blinked. The blinding light and heat of the fire were gone, although his heart was still racing. All he saw now were two steel blue eyes gazing down at him. "Cas?" Dean muttered, still panting.

Cas stood there, looking at the other woth concern. He knew the tell tale twitches of a nightmare and wondered what it might have been about. " you fell asleep on the couch... I just came down to tell you the shower is free if you need it. I'm heading to bed."

He recalled the picture of Den's family and wondered if he had been reliving some bad time of his past. " sorry to wake you up, but despite its comfy appearance, the couch isn't a great place to sleep all night long."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his hands over his face to dispel the drowsiness. He sniffed and lifted his eyebrows. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep here," he said, yawning. "Thought I could do some more work, but I guess I thought wrong. Your couch is far too too comfy," he added at the end, joking to mask the leftover distress he still felt.

Gathering up all his things, Dean got up and started to leave for the stairs to his room, only to trip over a rug and send his computer, pens and paper flying. He pinched the bridge of his nose frustratedly and sighed. "Sorry. I'm usually not that big of a klutz. I'll clean all this stuff up, you just go to sleep. I'lm hit the sack too when I'm done here..."

Damn nightmares. They always made him disoriented and shaky for ages afterwards. But he'd just have to live with the fact that they'd be worse in the coming weeks. They always got worse when there were big changes in his life. Even good ones, like now.

His subconscious probably just didn't like change, he mused.

Cas wasn't sure what to do, he could tell that the other was shaken up, badly, and he wanted to be of some comfort, but he wasn't sure how. He walked over and started picking up the scattered papers " I'll help you." He said softly, though as he knelt to help, his wing, which he was used to having relaxed at home, brushed against Dean's arm and he stilled. Pulling them back against his back he gave a faint blush " sorry." He said as he gathered up the papers.

He looked to the laptop and picked it up, checking it for damage " I think it's ok. If not I know someone that can fix it for me as a favor." He said handing the things back to Dean.

Dean flinched a little when Castiel's wing touched his arm, but not because it was unpleasant. It was just a little wet and... unexpected. He had imagined the feel of angel feathers before, but he hadn't expected them to feel quite as fine and soft as the sensation he felt now. It was almost a shame when Castiel pulled his wing back. "It's all ok, don't worry," he answered to the angel's apology and smiled.

Strangely enough, the very brief touch had comforted Dean somewhat. It had calmed him down. Gathering up his things next to Cas, he kept steeling glances at the other. He stood up in time with the angel and when Castiel pushed the laptop into his arms and said something, Dean resurfaced from his thoughts and blushed slightly. "Oh, err... yeah no I don't think that'll be necessary. This thing has survived worse," he said quickly, masking his embarrassment and hoping Castiel hadn't noticed his stares.

Cas had noticed, he seemed to have picked up a nack for knowing when the other was staring at him, but he didn't say anything about it " if you say so... well.. Goodnight." He said before heading upstairs and into his room. He settled down into bed, getting his wings comfortable, then plugged in his phone and set and alarm. Hed have to get up a tad earlier then normal to situate his feathers in the morning. He always did after washing them.

Time skip ~

Castiel woke the next morning from strange dreams to his alarm going off. Sitting up slowly he grumbled and turned it off. One thing he wasn't was a morning person until he had had his own cup of coffee. Swinging his feet off the bed to the floor, he exited his room and made promptly for the already brewed on a timer coffee pot. He poured a cup, fixed it how he liked and moved to the couch, sitting down and taking a long sip of the creamy colored elixer.

Once he was a little more awake he sat the cup down, then began the process of grooming his wings, settling all the feathers that were sticking out at funny angles and removing those that were loose or already falling out just tangled in with their bretheren.

After a thankfully nightmare-less sleep, Dean was roused by his radio alarm clock. He'd set it to the classic rock station so he would be awoken by the soothing sounds of electric guitars howling in the early morning hours. That way at least he had something to look forward to. Today, the song of choice was "Enter Sandman" by Metallica and after a brief moment of confusion ('Wait, I'm not in my bed! Oh. Oh yea I moved. So this IS my bed') he settled back down and let the song finish. And then another two, just for the hell of it. His appointment with Castiel to show him the ropes was after lunchtime anyway. That gave him plenty of time to take it easy and get some stuff done before he got started at his new workplace.

Yawning and stretching, Dean finally got up and switched the radio off. Then he grabbed a towel and his soap bottles and padded over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later, feeling fresh and ready for the new day, he came down the stairs into the living room, squeaky clean and smartly dressed. The smell of coffee reached his nose and Dean suddenly found himself pining for caffeine. Especially if Castiel's barista wizardry was involved.

Castiel didn't look up from his preening, too involved in the act. At the moment he was twisted weird, the left wing pulled forward so that he could reach back and get the feathers near his back. He didn't notice dean go into the bathroom nor did he see him come downstairs. He soon finished up and stretched his wings behind him and flapped him " there... " he said softly to himself.

When Dean came downstairs, he spotted Castiel on the couch, seemingly fighting to get his feathers nack in order. Or so it seemed to Dean, who went into the kitchen as quietly as possible, since the angel's feather grooming seemed like quite an intimate act. He didn't want to disturb him. Spotting the still steaming pot of coffee on the counter, Dean decided to pour himself a cup, adding a little milk and sugar. Takint out his phone, he checked his messages, smiling when he saw that Sam had written a couple of texts during the night.

'dude, do you ever sleep?' he wrote, chuckling. 'also btw. call me later got some news' He only now realized that Sam had no idea Dean had moved and was finally throwing his career as a graphic designer away. If you could call it a 'career'.

He was finally throwing his career as a graphic designer away in favor of becoming a barista.

Castiel heard the other in the kitchen and stood up, walking in and smiling as he drank the last of his coffee " good morning." He said " did... did you sleep better?" He asked, rinsing out his cup and turning it upside down in the sink. He hoped the other had slept well. He looked to dean's phone and remembered he needed to text his brother and tell him about the new room mate situation.

Castiel watched the other texting for a moment, finding himself staring as Dean normally did to him. He blinked then nodded " I slept well. Thank you. I have to get ready and go open the cafe though. See you at noon. " he said " do you remember how to get there?" He asked the other, just now realizing that maybe Dean hadn't paid attention during the drive here yester day.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Should find it again. Also wrote down the address." Suddenly remembering something, he added "Do you happen to have space for another car in your garage? Cause I've actually got a car too, but a family friend is looking after her right now since I didn't have gas money for a while..." The thought of soon being able to drive around with his baby again made Dean almost giddy with excitement. He almost forgot about the debt he still had to pay his old landlord. But if he was careful with his new paycheck, maybe he would have enough budget to pay for gas.

Castiel nodded " yes. Theres a spot just off the main driveway that one of us can park and the other can use the garage." He said. The grabbed his keys from the key ring in the kitchen, bidding Dean goodbye and heading upstairs to change quickly, brush his hair, grab his phone and he was out the door. " lock the knob lock before you leave." He said then was gone.

Dean spent the morning writing e-mails and making phone calls, tying up any loose ends he still had and putting his previous career to rest. He also contacted Bobby to get him to bring the impala to Dean's new address and after bickering backwards and forwards for a while, the old mechanic agreed to toe the car to where the second parking space was. Hanging up and smiling at the thought of driving his baby again soon, Dean checked the time.

He still had around two hours to spare. So, having an idea what to do with the time, Dean picked up his backpack, left the house, locked the door and walked to the bus station he'd spotted a small distance up the road

((Time skip WHOOOSH))

At 1 o'clock sharp, Dean entered Castiel's Café. Not many people were sitting in the small place at the moment, as most customers had probably gone back to work. Spotting the angel in his usual spot behind the counter, Dean walked up to him and held out a white paper bag. "Little present for you. Got it this morning. Call it a token of appreciation from me," he said, grinning.

Castiel spent the morning figuring in the payroll for adding on an employee. With what the cafe made minus the expenses it wouldn't be any issue to pay Dean at all. Once that was all settled the got ready the paper work the other would have to fill out ready for him in between his customers.

When Dean walked in later, Cas looked up and smiled, then stared at the present and blushed softly " you really didn't have to..." he said as he took the bag and looked inside. His wings fluffed up a little at the thoughtfullness of the items " they are wonderful... thank you." He said then pointed to the employee enterance to get behind the counter " come on back. I have paper work you need to fill out."

((Np happened to me once too. XD The app glitches sometimes.))

Dean smiled at Cas' reaction. "Hey, you basically saved my future, Cas. A bee cushion and a bag of chocolates is by far not enough to thank you for that," he answered, following the angel into the back room to sort out the paperwork. He'd never been in the back of a café before and briefly wondered if all of them were so cramped and full-to-the brim like this one or if it was just lack of space. It was charming though. It had character and one or the other bee-shaped post-it note strewn about truly signalled who this café belonged to.

((I have no idea what it looks like in the back rooms of cafés, so I didn't really go into detail this time.))

Castiel motioned to his desk, signalling for Dean to take a seat. He couldnt help that the place was small, it wasn't truly built for his wings, but it had been to only place the right size for his cafe and for what he thought at the time would only have been him back here.

The paperwork was sitting on the desk already " just fill out the information on the papers then bring them back up front... then I'll start showing you the ropes."

Dean nodded, went over to the desk and red through the paperwork. It was your usual stuff: There was a page for general information like his social security number, insurance, full name, phone number, ect., then a work contract, information about safety rules and etiquette of the coffee shop, and at the end of it all a little welcome card hand-written by Castiel.

Dean smirked when he read it. The angel had some very neat handwriting, you had to give him that. Putting all the paperwork in a neat pile, he finally got up and left the office to meet up with Castiel behind the counter.

Castiel was busy currently with a customer when Dean walked up behind him so he didn't turn around. Once he finished getting the man his order and the guy left, he turned to Dean " all finished?" He asked, giving the other a small smile. He couldn't help but think about how fun it was going to be to have someone else around.

Just then the cafe phone went off. Looking at it for a moment he picked up, answering it with his normal cafe shop greeting. He nodded a few time, jotted down some notes on a little order sheet and thanked them. After hanging up his smiled " this is good. The company next door wants me to cater an office party." He said a rather big smile on his face. " maybe you are a good luck Charm." He said to Dean.

Dean grinned back, the happiness in Castiel's eyes instantly infecting him too. He'd never before gotten along with anyone that quickly, it was amazing. Almost like destiny, he thought, and felt a feeling of anticipation and excitement at the thought of working and living with the angel from now on. Although they still hardly knew each other, Dean felt like this would work. This would work extraordinarily well.

"I don't know about good luck charm, I'm usually a magnet for misfortune," he waved off Castiel's remark, but his eyes were still shining. He found himself wondering about Cas. Wondering where he came from, what his family was like, what his favorite movies were, what music he liked... Maybe he'd ask later, when they had a quiet moment. There was something about Castiel, some aura the man had, that absolutely fascinated Dean. And he found himself wanting to know everything about him. It was strange how quickly he was growing to like Castiel.

Castiel smiled " well you seem to be my good luck charm anyways. Now come on. You've got alot to learn." He said and began the process of teaching Dean what each machine was and what it did and how you worked it. Once that was done he showed the other the small kitchen that he used to cook the baked goods in. It wasn't big but it wasn't exactly tiny either, there was just enough room to work.

" though i may have to bake everything at home and bring it there on the day... they asked for a pretty big order. " he said, though more as an out loud thought then to Dean.

Deqn was positively surprised at how simple the operation of the various machines was and, even though it was a lot to remember, he felt like it wouldn't take too long to get the hang of it. As Castiel talked and showed him which buttons to press for what and how to clean out the coffee machine correctly, he couldn't help but notice how Castiel was in his element. This man was born to own a café and his enthusiasm slowly but surely infected Dean aswell.

When Cas showed him the kitchen and talked about the size of the order, Dean felt like adding his own thoughts "If you need help with baking, I have this blueberry recipie my mom used to bake. I mean, I'm not great at baking nice-looking pies, but I can assure you the taste is awesome."

Castiel nodded, his last attempt at a blueberry pie hand't turned out great, it had ended up being way to strong in one flavor but not in the others. " i might take you upbon that... you make the filling and i make the topping?" He offered, his pies always looking like they came out of a magazine. His wings gave a soft flutter behind him " but that definately means we would have to do it at home... " he said.

Dean nodded and another smile spread on his face. „Yeah… Yeah, sounds good to me. Teamwork pie! Makes the best pie. And no problem, I got a lot of space in my car. My friend Bobby's gonna bring it over today, so we'll be ready to go when we have to deliver all the stuff." Dean was weirdly excited at the prospect of baking his mum's pie with Cas. The man was practically a pie baking master, Dean was sure he could learn a thing or two from him. Just a shame she'd never get to taste it. Dean was sure he'd figured out the filling perfectly. And combined with Castiel's mastery of the art… He was sure his mum would be thrilled her recipe would land on the menu of a café. But such was life, wasn't it.

Blinking, Dean resurfaced from his thoughts and noticed Castiel's gaze on him. Trying to divert the other's attention, he pointed at the cash register, as this was the only thing he didn't know how to operate yet. „So… about that thing. How exactly do I man the cash?"

Castiel blinked, shaking his head, he had been staring at the other " right." He said as he wlaked over and gave the other a breif runthrough of the program that he used to cash things out. It wasn't too hard, there were little buttons for each type of drink then when you hit one then another menu popped up to show the options for each drink.

"When done you hit total and then type in the amount of cash or hit card and swipe it." He said smiling.

Dean watched Castiel's short tutorial with concentration. It seemed simple, but he would have to write it all down in the evening. There was no way he could remember everything he learned today. It seemed simple on its own, but many simple little things together gave one big and complicated thing. And in this case the big and complicated thing was keeping a café running. Dean found himself admiring Cas even more for running this place every day on his own.

Although when the angel was done, he nodded decidedly and said „Right. I think I got it."

Castiel smiled, " then you can take care of the next customer. And remember, always polite and positive. " he said.

He hoped that Dean would be able to remember it all. He knew it was alot. " we are going to have to close up an hour early so we can get home and start on the order... ill have to stop at the store to get ingredients too."

Dean nodded at Castiel in understanding and was about to add something, when a customer entered the café. With one last glance at Cas, seeking some reassurance, Dean stepped over to the cash register and flashed his most charming smile at the newcomer. She was fairly short, had a soft, round face and a mischievous glint in her eye. But the most striking feature the young woman displayed were two curved horns that seemed to grow out from her black hair, pointing backwards. Which could only mean one thing.

She was a demon.

Dean didn't hesitate for a moment. Other than angels, he had met plenty of demons in his lifetime and even though there was still quite a stigma surrounding them, Dean didn't bat an eyelid. Demons weren't as bad as the stories would suggest. Because the difference between demons and humans was that demons always kept their deals. Always. They didn't, for instance, turn around and decide not to pay you after you'd worked your butt off for them.

So, not missing a beat, Dean gave her a nod. "Afternoon, what can I get you?" he said smoothly and kept the friendly face up even though his heart was pounding like crazy. He hadn't expected to get that nervous, but with Castiel hovering around behind him, this felt very much like a test. Dean didn't like tests, never had.

The demon smirked in response, stopped in front of the counter and let her gaze wander up and down Dean's body. Dean felt slightly uneasy. He didn't enjoy the stare in the least. "So..." he said, nervousness seeping into his voice, "Would you... erm... like some coffee?"

"Sure. Double espresso. Black," she said, then shifted her gaze over to Castiel. "Finally got yourself an assistant, Clarence? It's about time, I always said you did too much on your own," Dean felt her gaze on him while he stood at the coffee machine and clumsily started operating it. He heard the woman shift and say "He's cute," which almost made him drop the espresso cup.

Castiel noticed the small female demon, nodding to her faintly as she began her order. His eyes narrowed as she eyed Dean, he didn't like that at all. Something inside him seemed to be a little posessive of the human. Something also seemed to control his next words.

" not only that but he lives with me now too." He said giving a very faint smirk that he knew she would see, but that Dean would not. The cute comment kinda threw him a little but he nodded faintly " you haven't been in for a while Meg." He said changing the topic.

As soon as Dean heard Cas answer with apparent pride that Dean was living with him, he perked up, turning and looking at him. The angel was smiling. Dean felt an inexplicable warm feeling spread in his body and he turned back to Meg. "It's true," he said, shrugged and handed her the cup.

Meg slightly cocked her head and handed over cash for payment. "You know how it is, Clarence. Work demands," she answered, seemingly not wanting to talk about herself, "So, not just an assistant, a boyfriend! Congratulations, guys," she said in a teasing, if not outright mocking tone. Dean's ears became red immediately and he turned his head around to Cas, then back to Meg, feebly opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to find words. "Oh, no, no, we're..." he started, stopped and started gesticulating with his hands "We're just... friends. He's my boss. And my... landlord, I guess. Roommate? We just met yesterday," he blurted out, willing his mouth to stop moving.

Dean grinned nervously and gave Castiel a helpless glance, hoping the other would come to his aid. He didn't even know why he was suddenly so riled up. Sure, the guy was... kinda cute in his own way, but... Dean was straight. Had always been. There was no way... well. There was just no way. No.

Castiel's face went bright red, those icy blue eyes wide " meg! You are... that is not what is happening. Stop teasing the two of us." He said huffing. His wings fluffed up as he looked to Dean.

Cas had known for a long time that he liked guys, and it wasn't like Dean wasn't good looking, but he didn't even know the guy plus someone like him couldn't possibly be insterested in in men.

" Now stop being mean to the new guy Meg." He said after a deep breath. " he is already a little flustered from learning everything. Its a very serious business, lots to learn."

Meg's smile turned into a grin as she looked from one flustered man to the other and laughed. "I can smell the denial from a mile away. Just you wait, I'll eventually get to say 'I told you so'." she winked at Castiel, then let her gaze linger on Dean. "Keep the change." And with that, Meg turned around and left the café.

Dean's gaze stayed on the door for a couple of seconds after she had left, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. Then he snapped them down again in a frown. "Wow," he said, turning back to Castiel. "Nothing against demons, but she really lives up to the name. I think I just met a living stereotype. Boyfriends," he added, in a half-laugh, while at the same time experiencing a sinking feeling in his gut. Not wanting to deal with it, he cleared his throat, bottled the feeling up and turned his full attention to Castiel. "Where do you know her from anyway? Sounds like you guys have some histroy. 'Clarence'." He couldn't help but tease Cas for the nickname.

Castiel sighed, shaking his head " it's... a long story... " he said as he looked back to the door where the demon had left. He though back to highschool, to the days when he had first met meg. She had always been different from most Demons back then, and to be honest she reallt still was, her teasing exteriour a front.

" the short version... she was my first girlfriend..." he said softly. When they had moved from that small town and he had been forsed to stop dating her thanks to his oldest brother, he had thought never to see her again, and then, not a few days after he had gotten this shop, she had waltzed in the door and nearly given him a heart attack. They had spent houses talking, and in the end realized friends was better.

"You and... oh. That's... well. Oh." Dean caught himself staring at Cas cast his eyes down. For some inexplicable reason, he felt... weird about Castiel's confession that he had dated Meg. Almost disappointed. He had no idea where it had come from. Maybe it was just stress. Yes, that had to be it. He'd make it an early night today and would surely feel like his old self when he got up.

Once again trying to distract himself from his erratic feelings, Dean turned back to Cas and gave him a crooked smile. "Well, I can see why. She IS cute," he said in a conversational tone.

Castiel blinked, looking at the others sudden changes in emotions. He seemed to have gone from shocked to disapointed really fast. " she isn't all that bad. Plus... after everything, it was nice to find a friend again. But anyways... I need to go put your information intot he system so that you can get paid. Just wipe down counters or something until I come back. I won't be long."

He moved back into the office, sitting down at the desk and sighing heavily. He had figured Dean was straight but he still felt a huge wave of disappointment at the comment on Meg. He shouldn't have, heck he had only just met Dean... but there it was. He busied himself with typing the information Dean had provided onto the computer, keeping his mind of his hurt as much as he could.

Dean was taken aback by the sudden harsh tone to Castiel's voice and watched him as the other left the room for the office. Maybe it had been unwise to talk about Meg like that. Seemed there were old wounds he had just accidentally prodded. With that thought in his head, Dean did as Castiel had told and started thoroughly wiping the counters clean. After he'd done that, he went to clean and refill the coffee machine and then checked the best before date on the milk bottles and food items in the fridge. As everything seemed to be in order there, he then went around the small coffee shop and picked up all the dirty dishes previous customers had left, placing them in the little kitchen's sink in the back. When he had done all that and there were still no new customers, Dean settled for rearranging the gift cards at the counter, which had gotten mixed up during the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is chapter three. Please give reviews. They are much loved.

And pardon my typos im working this all off mobile.

Coffee shop 3

The day went on as normal, though Castiel closed the place three hours early, placing a note in the store window informing the customers as to why. He taught Dean the closing duties, though he seemed a tad bit distant, trying to keep this business like. Once everything was done, and they locked up, Castiel drove them to the store to buy the needed things then headed back home. As he pulled into the drive way, his eyes widened at the car sitting in the second spot, it was gorgeous. "... is that your car?" He asked as he parked and turned off the car.

As soon as Dean spotted the impala in the driveway, his whole face lit up. Grinning at Castiel, he opened the passenger seat door and nodded. "Yep. That's her! And from the looks of it, Bobby kept her in perfect condition!" Feeling the excitement bubble in his chest, he walked a circle around his car, checking thoroughly if everything was in order, just in case. Apparently satisfied, he took out his keys in a flourish, opened the driver's door and let himself drop into it. "Man, how much I've missed this," Dean whispered with a glint in his eye, both hands resting on the steering wheel, when he suddenly spotted a piece of paper on the dashboard. He picked it up and read.

"Here's your damn car. You owe me gas money. - Bobby."

Dean laughed, chucked the paper back onto the dashboard, placed a kiss on his fingers and then reached out with that same hand, patting the steering wheel. "Glad to have you back, Baby." Then he pulled the door shut, rolled down the window and once again grinned at Castiel who was already unloading the groceries from his own car.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean called over, "I know we still have work to do, but how 'bout a short drive? We could go get us some burgers, drive around for a bit and be back in half an hour or so. What do you say?"

Castiel looked to the groceries " let me get everything in the fridge first." He said. He wouldnt mind going for a ride in Dean's magnificent ride but first there were cold things that needed to be put away.

Once finished, he headed back outside and locked the house up. Walking over to the passanger side of the car, he placed a hand on the handle, opening the door. This was going to be interesting. This car wasn't designed for his wings, not like his own car. He slipped the apendages in first, up over the seat and into the back before sliding in himself " ok... not too long of a ride... ok?" It was a strange way to sit, slightly leaning forqard so his wings could arch back without hurting.

While Castiel was inside, putting everything away, Dean took the chance to check the motor of his car quickly, making sure that here, too, everything was in order. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bobby's skills as a mechanic, but he just had to make sure to settle his own mind. Just as he saw Cas leave the house again, Dean slammed the hood shut and sat into the car.

After the angel had maneuvered his way into the passenger seat, leaning forward slightly, Dean gave him a small apologetic smile, feeling slightly embarrassed about forgetting that Castiel in fact had wings. This car was not built to accommodate for wings.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot about the..." he gestured to Cas's stretched-out wings in the back. "You sure you're okay with this? I guess we could take your car to go for burgers.." he added feebly, not feeling like leaving his Baby in the driveway after having missed her for so long, but also not wanting to make Castiel unnecessarily uncomfortable.

The weeks had raced past since that car ride and Dean found himself wondering how on earth he had already lived and worked with Castiel for three whole months. The first few days had been quite hectic and tiring, with Dean being in a whole new work and life situation, but after fighting through them, he found that he caught on relatively quickly. It didn't take long for Dean to be competent enough to run the show on his own and give Castiel a few days off and soon, he had learned all the regular customer's names and knew the menu by heart. (Including the Sunday Special breakfast with a free espresso/latte and the bacon & egg croissant, which had been Dean's ideas)

It was amazing how quickly the two men had grown on each other. Dean had never been a man to make friends quickly, but with Castiel, becoming familiar had been scarily easy. It hadn't taken long for them to fit themselves into each other's lives seamlessly, to work like two interlocked cogs that kept that little side street café going. And Dean found that he had probably never been happier in his entire life.

Not since the fateful fire that had destroyed their family when he was just a child.

Dean still hadn't told Castiel about that. Not about his mother, nor about his father's car accident years later. Not because he was scared to talk about it or because he didn't want his friend to know. Just because it hadn't come up. He hadn't told the angel about his nightmares either. Or how they had changed during the past weeks.

Lying awake in bed, having a late morning for a change because it was thanksgiving and the café was closed, Dean stared at the ceiling and thought. He'd had the same nightmare as always, just with a single striking difference at the end: Instead of everything going up in flames like it had always done, now there was him. Castiel. Staring down at Dean with his icy blue eyes, eyes that seemed to snuff out the flames around them, reaching out, grabbing Dean's shoulder and hauling him out of the fire and off into the sky.

Dean had no idea what it meant. If there was any kind of psychological subconscious crap going on here, he had no idea how to read it. So, he had kept the dream to himself. And planned to keep it that way. Finally feeling like he needed a little company, Dean got up and padded out into the hallway, still wearing his the t-shirt and sweatpants he'd slept in.

He was sure Castiel would already be sitting on his couch with a coffee and the morning news.

Castiel hadn't always been the greatest at making friends, but the past three months had been the best he had had in a long long time. His friendship with Dean seemed almost natural. He could help though the feelings that were slowly growing in his heart though, even though he kept telling himself not the grow attatched that way.

Meg had begun texting him constantly again, asking him to vent and listening when he did. He pretty much told her everything he had been feeling, and she didn't tease too much, even kept their conversations between them private.

Thanksgiving morning had come so fast, it would be their first big holiday together. Though he had to admit halloween had been so much fun with Dean around. They had dressed up and handed out candy to kids.

Castiel was currently in the kitchen, a huge turkey in a pan, and he was dressing it up, buttering it and seasoning it to make it taste wonderful. He heard Dean coming down the stairs " In the kitchen." He called out, today he was wearing a tank top, the back easy for his wings to sit without the extra fabric close around the bases of them.

Hearing Cas call out from the kitchen, Dean went over, stepped through the door and was met with a weirdly domestic situation. Castiel, in a tank top, wings relaxed, standing at the counter and preparing an enormous turkey. His whole mood lightened up at the sight of these eyes and that little satisfied smile on the angel's face. Dean felt a rush of warmth run down his back. Being here, being able to see Cas every morning, being able to work with him, it filled him with a contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time. And he didn't know what it was, there was just something about Castiel... he was special. Dean couldn't put his finger on it, couldn't explain it. He was just happy around this man. It was weird.

Letting the thoughts rest, Dean pointed at the turkey. "Lookin' nice," he said. "You know, you could've woken me up, I would've been glad to help with that. Wouldn't want you having to do all the work yourself."

Castiel smiled up at the other and his wings fluttered and twitched behind him as he shook his head " It's fine. I don't mind. Oh... Also... My brother Gabriel is coming over tonight... I should warn you... he is... kinda out there." He said as he finished the bird and popped it into the oven, setting it to cook. He pulled out a box mix of stuffing " well. Here you can help me make the rest of the things."

He smiled, he couldn't help wishing that him and Dean were together right now, this would have been the perfectly adorable little scene. Cooking thanksgiving dinner together and meeting the family. He shook the thoughts away " I also need the meats and cheese's and veggies cut up for the snack platters."

Castiel smiled, he was glad that the other was comfortable enough to talk to him about his family. "... what was your dad like?" He asked, curious to know a little bit more about the other's life.

His own family wasn't that wonderful, he had four older siblings and one younger. Micheal and Lucifer were always fighting, raphiel was never around. Only Gabriel and Samandriel were ever really close with Cas, both chosing to stay in his life in a positive way.

He shook his head, bringing him back to the present moment and to listen to what Dean might say. " they are in the bottom draw in the fridge."

Dean stopped cutting the vegetables, freezing instantly as he heard the question. His eyes shot up in Castiel's direction for a moment and then down again, staring at the cutting board in front of him. He thought for a moment. Did he really want to open this particular can of worms? Talking about his dad inadvertently would lead to talking about his mom and he didn't know if he wanted to dig up those memories. Especially today of all days. But on the other hand… maybe today of all days was exactly the time to talk about this. Thanksgiving was about family, wasn't it? And for being thankful for the things you had and mindful of what you'd lost.

Finally coming to a decision, Dean pressed his lips together tightly, put the knife down, turned around and leaned with his back against the counter. He dried his hands off with a kitchen towel he'd previously worn over his shoulder. „My dad, he was… well. He was a good man…" Dean said and paused as a sad little smile spread on his face. He started playing with the towel in his hand. „I mean, he always did his best for Sammy and me. Always tried to do his best to keep our family going, y'know. Even though… even though it was hard sometimes. We moved around a lot, which kinda sucked, but I guess it's how dad dealt with… with mom, uh…" swallowing heavily around the lump forming in his throat, Dean closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he felt the pinpricks of tears starting to form, but he blinked them away quickly, feeling his chest constrict. „She, uh… died when I was four years old. Sammy was just a baby… There was a gas explosion at our house. Faulty line or something, they never found out for sure." Dean stopped and swallowed again. It was almost like he could feel the heat again, see the blazing fire. Hear his dad shout to run and get Sammy outside. Staring seemingly at nothing, he continued. „I don't think dad ever got over it. We moved after that. Dad kept the house, but we didn't live there, we just… went from place to place, all around the country. Always just the three of us. We only settled down again when I was seventeen or eighteen. And then, well… few years ago he got caught up in a car crash. They brought him to a hospital, but… he didn't make it. Since then it's just been Sam and me."

Seemingly resurfacing from his thoughts again, Dean finally looked directly at Castiel and realized his vision was blurred. He stood up straight, sniffed and wiped his eyes dry with a hand, turning away from the angel. „Sorry," he said and cleared his throat. „Didn't mean to tell you my whole life story there. Probably didn't think I'd be that messed-up, did ya?" He let a little laugh slip out, because if he hadn't laughed at that point, he would probably have broken down in tears.

Castiel had stood listening quietly. He hadn't imagined that Dean's story would be so... heart breaking. All he wanted to do was pull him into a hug and comfort him but He refrained though. He could understand why the other seemed to have night mares though now. Something as bad as all that at such a young age could scar a person for life.

" you aren't messed up at all Dean. You just had an unfortunate childhood. For that I am sorry." He figured now would be a good time to tell the other some of his own past, though it wasn't as sad as Dean's. "... I'm glad that you got to really meet your parents... my mother died when she gave birth to my youngest brother, and our father has been MIA since then... my oldest brothers, Micheal and Lucifer, are constantly at war with each other, over the stupidest things really. And my next brother, Raphiel, he doesn't want to be bothered by the fighting so he moved away the moment he could. Then you'll meet Gabriel later. And my younger brother Samandriel is... well I haven't seen him in a while but he is nice. Gabriel does his best to keep him sheltered from micheal and Lucifer's squabbles."

He looked back to Dean and smiled " my family might be big and all here but it's a mess... "

"Wow, man... that really sucks... I'm sorry you had to go through crap like that too." Dean felt like just saying that wasn't really enough, but he wasn't sure what else to answer with. It surprised him that through his confession, Castiel had found it in him to talk about his own family too. And at the same time it saddened Dean that the angel had to go through these experiences. Cas definitely didn't deserve it. He was so kind and thoughtful and... just such a beautiful person inside and out, it made Dean feel angry on Castiel's account.

Dean's eyes caught Castiel's hand resting beside him on the kitchen counter and he suddenly felt the urge to grab it, not only to comfort the other, but to comfort himself too. When Dean realized too late that his hand was already moving in his own absent-mindedness, he quickly pulled it back and crossed his arms, pinning his hands to the sides of his body. Acting like he had planned that all along, Dean cleared his throat and cast his eyes downwards, studying his own feet. "Guess everyone has their history, right? You know, I've never talked to anyone about this before. Not to anyone. Except Sammy, of course."

Dean's eyes wandered back up to meet Castiel's. "Feels weird. Kinda relieving to talk about it after all these years, but also... kinda bad. Brings stuff back up I thought I'd forgotten."

If Dean was honest with himself, he wanted nothing more in this moment than to lay his head on Castiel's shoulder and stay there. To be held, to just... feel some warmth. He didn't know why, he couldn't explain to himself the connection he felt to Cas, the closeness he craved from him. He'd felt so at peace around the angel from the beginning and that feeling had developed and turned into a wishing. A wanting. A sensation that somehow lay beyond friendship.

And it scared Dean to hell. How was it that this man made him want to share everything about himself? Made him smile when Dean looked at him, made him feel so much anticipation when he was gone? Where was all of this coming from?

Castiel shook his head, " it's fine. " he nodded as he listened to dean's words " well... I know it's not much but if you ever need someone to just listen, I will always listen." He said. He noticed Dean's hand reach towards him then pull back. He felt a little sad that he hand't taken his hand, or maybe he was just being hopeful again.

He moved back to preparing things for the meal, to busy his hands. After a moment, he turned back around and moved over to Dean and wrapped the other in a hug. He couldn't get the sadness that had been swimming in his eyes. The haunting look swimming in those emerald orbs. His wings even wrapped around them, blocking out the world just as Gabriel had always done to him.

When Castiel suddenly turned around and engulfed him in this almost desperate hug, Dean went rigid in shock. He had not been expecting that. Not at all. And then another unexpected thing happened: Castiel wrapped his wings all around both of them. Dean slightly jumped when the fine feathers brushed against his arms, then his back and neck until they blocked out the light and only left warmth. Dean started to relax.

He wasn't panicking because another man was hugging him in such an intimate way. Nor was he thinking about the implications this action could have with his friendship with the angel. He wasn't thinking. All he felt was a sense of security and compassion he hadn't experienced since his own mother had held him as a child. Overtaken by this newfound sensation, Dean leaned into the hug, laying his head onto Castiel's shoulder and slinging his hands around the other's back, the soft feathers brushing his hands.

Suddenly, the moment was broken by a rock song playing loudly. Dean's phone. Finally realizing what was happening, he jerked his arms from Castiel and stepped back. Still wrapped in the angel's wings, Dean stared at his steel blue eyes, swallowing hard. "I... sorry... err..." he stuttered. "That's probably... Sam."

Castiel hadn't expected the other to lean into the hug, but that's just what he had done. He could feel the other relax in his arms. When the phone rang and Dean pulled back, he squashed down the little wave of disapointment and pulled his wings from around them, back behind him "... it's fine... sorry if that was... unexpected." He said, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

After a moment of the song playing he pointed to the phone "... you should answer that." He said then moved back to the counter to continue the food preperations. He stood there, cheeks slightly red, glad his back was to Dean, as he worked, thinking about the hug. It had been nice, really nice, and much needed as well.

There was a knock at the door suddenly, and if Castiel didn't know better, he knew had a pretty good guess at who it was. He turned and moved towards the living room, opening the door to none other then his older brother, Gabriel, standing on the stoop with a tray of brownies in hand, " Hello Cassie!" The angel called out, waltzing in, his three sets of golden brown wings fanning out the moment he was inside " so! Where is this roommate!?"

Castiel blinked, curious as to how Gab had known untill he remembered that Dean's car was outside in the driveway as well as his own " he is in the kitchen on the phone with his brother."

When Dean came out of the kitchen, having finished his phone call with Sam, he spotted the newcomer in the living room immediately. Dean almost felt the need to whistle. The second angel's wings were impressive. But not quite as beautiful as Castiel's, he caught himself thinking. Fighting down the urge to turn around slap himself for the thought, he put on a grin and walked nonchalantly towards the two. „So, Gabriel, I'm guessing? Hi. I'm Dean," he said and held out his hand. „Sorry I can't stay long. Gotta go get Sammy at the airport. Won't take much longer than an hour." The last sentence was more or less directed at Castiel, although he couldn't bring himself to look at him. The hug was all-too fresh in his mind and it made him feel incredibly awkward.

Gabriel looked up when the human walked into the room and grinned, he could sense a sort of tention between this man and his brother. When Dean held out his hand, he reached out and shook it " that's me. " he said, looking between Cas and Dean.

Castiel cleared his throat and glared at his brother, before looking to Dean " alright. Drive safe. " he said nodding and moving back towards the kitchen. Once there Gabriel smirked " so, you got the hots for my brother?" He asked, his voice quiet enough only Dean could hear it.

Dean spun around and stared at Gabriel, mouth gaping open. „What?" he said, with probably the most confused expression he was physically able to make. „I don't have the hots for him, we're just friends. Who happen to live in the same house, sure, but he's my landlord. And my boss. That would be… weird," he hissed defensively. And then felt the need to add „And I'm not gay."

Gabriel let out a snort, walking past Dean and patting him on the shoulder as he when by " If you say so." He said as he went into the kitchen to join his brother. He had the feeling Dean was so deep in denial and that his brother was crushing on the human. They heard the front door shut and the Impala start up then drive off.

About an hour later, the two angels sat in the living room, the coffee table decorated with the snack plates and little tiny plates to eat off of. Gabriel was drinking a beer, one from a case that he had brought with him. Castiel's un-opened can was on a coaster on the table. He wasn't much of a drinker. The two had sat talking about alot of things, family, friends, the cafe, and then eventually the topic of Dean. Soon they heard the Impala pull into the drive and ended the topic, waiting.

The door to the house opened, Dean's voice drifting in before he and Sam followed. "...nd you totally gotta try it, dude. The pie is awesome!" Dean was saying. Sam laughed. "Yeah, you've only told me that like a million times already." Not noticing the angels were sitting on the sofa, watching them, Dean came into the living room backwards, facing Sam. "Hey, it's the pride and joy of our café! And the coffee too of course. And the bacon and egg croissants! Hah! Told you the idea would take off!"

Sam rolled his eyes, showing every sign of having heard that one a million times before too. "Yeah, yeah," he answered listlessly and then spotted Castiel and Gabriel. "Oh, hey!" he said, a smile instantly plastered across his face. Dean spun around, taken aback to see the two angels peering back at them. He'd expected them to still be in the kitchen. "oh heyyyyy," he said awkwardly and then clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Guys, this is my brother Sam. Sam, Castiel and Gabriel."

Sam went ahead an stretched out a hand. "Hello, nice to meet you both! Heard a lot about you." Sam had obviously seen a photo of Castiel before, because he looked straight at him when he said it. Dean went slightly red in the face behind him. "Dude, I don't talk about him THAT much," he defended himself. Sam chuckled, directing his answer at Castiel. "He does, actually. He always talks about you or the café or how great it is to drive his car again. Used to just talk about annoying clients."

Castiel looked up to the younger Winchester brother and smiled, standing up and shaking his hand. He blinked, looking between Sam and Dean when they spoke about him " I've heard a little about you. Obviously not as much as you have about me. It is nice to meet you finally." He looked to his own brother and motioned to him " this is one of my older brother's Gabriel. Gab, this is Dean's brother Sam."

Gabriel nodded, smirking at the interactions. He could tell tonight was going to be fun, if he could just get his brother to down a few beers that is. He pointed to the small cooler near by " grab a beer boys and dig in." He said his wings twitching behind him.

And so the evening progressed, starting with beers and snacks and reaching a small crisis with an almost-incident because everyone had forgotten the turkey, which got resolved however when it turned out that only the very top of the bird had been burned. Like a loud, excitable family, the Winchesters and the Novaks prepared the rest of the food while talking and drinking even more beer. Then came dinner and wine. Finally, having finished the meal, they all sat contentedly and slightly hazy, although nobody was quite drunk yet.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Sam spoke again first. "I could get used to this. Almost a shame I have to go back to Stanford already tomorrow. Speaking of..." Sam nodded towards Gabriel, "I'm curious. What's your job? You never said."

Castiel was thankfull the turkey hadn't been ruined but during the ordeal of trying to save it he had downed most of his beer. By the time they were all full and happy and drowzy with food, he had drank two glasses of wine. His head was contently fuzzy now as he listened to the new conversation.

Gabriel shrugged " I work as an actor. I mean just look at this face!" He said, posing dramatically then laughing " I do a lot of traveling but I always make sure to have time for Cassie here." Castiel huffed " why must you call me that?" Gabriel smirked " because it annoys you. So... how is business going?"

Castiel smiled, alot more relaxed then normal thanks to the booze " its going great actually. Dean's been a real big help, and thanks to him I actually get days off." He said, his wings giving a soft flutter.

Dean, having drunk quite a bit himself and therefore, having relaxed a lot, smiled openly at Castiel. „Yeah, the café is awesome. Took a lot of training at the beginning, but it's probably the best job I ever had." Sam smiled to himself, gaze sweeping from Dean to Castiel and back. Was it just him or were they sharing a far-too-long stare? No, they definitely were. Seemed Dean was more fond of the angel than he admitted.

Sam tried to get Gabriel's attention by clearing his throat and looking pointedly at him, but when the older angel didn't notice, he got up and started stacking up plates. „Hey, Gabriel, since these two did such a great job cooking, how bout we clean up real quick?" Dean, managing to get his gaze away from Castiel's eyes, protested. „Dude, we can do that later. You're guests," he said getting up. Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder. „Dean, we insist. Right, Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up at Sam curiously before looking between the other two males and then smirking, standing and gathering dishes " you are so right! Don't worry about it! You two relax and enjoy your day off!" He said.

Castiel dragged his gaze away from the elder winchester and up to his brother " if... if you are sure Gabriel..." he said softly, lifting his wine glass to his lips, only to pull it back again and pout, the thing was empty.

When Sam arrived kitchen, tightly followed by Gabriel, he put the pile of plates he was carrying into the sink, went back to the open doorway and peeked through it, out at the his brother and Cas. They were both still sitting at the table, Dean pouring a new glass of wine for the angel. Castiel must have said something funny, because Dean was laughing.

Sam turned around to Gabriel, throwing a thumb over his back, pointing towards the living room. „Is it just me or are these two totally into each other? It's honestly like watching a bad romcom," he whispered, making a face. Sam had suspected that his brother was into guys for a while now, although the other always denied it, insisting that he was only into women. Either Dean was just creepily fond of Castiel in an entirely platonic way or the man was so far into denial that he didn't know which way was up and which way was down. Although, to be perfectly honest, the latter sounded more plausible to Sam. The way Dean looked at Castiel reminded him of the way Sam looked at his girlfriend Jess whenever they were sharing a quiet moment.

Gabriel chuckled, putting his pile into the skin as well and nodding " I hope for Cassie's sake that Dean realizes he is into dudes soon. Those two would make an adorable couple though, I must say." He said as he began to wash the dishes, he had been serious about that.

Castiel looked up at Dean as the other filled his glass and he smiled, " thank you Dean." He said, his wings relaxed behind him, the tips grazing the floor lightly. He stared up into Dean's eyes happily, glad to have this time without his brother or Sam making some comment or question to interrupt them. Then it occoured to him that the two would need a place to sleep. Usually since his bed was the biggest in the house, he let Gabriel sleep in it when he came over, cas himself sleeping in the guest room. But now that room was Dean's room. "... I'll have to pull out the couch bed..." he muttered.

Sam went over to Gabriel, grabbed a kitchen towel and started drying of the dishes Gabriel had washed. „I don't know…" he mused, „Dean's sometimes pretty slow when it comes to stuff like that. He considers himself straight cause he's only ever dated women, but… I've been getting the feeling for a long time that he's been having feelings towards men, but just doesn't act on them? Or just doesn't recognize them. I don't know. I know my brother better than I know myself and I know when he's into someone. And the way he looks at Castiel…" he let out a laugh and raised his eyebrows, „But anyway. I guess time will tell." Then a thought seemed to strike him and he turned around to Gabriel. „I wonder if we could help it along a little?"

Dean glanced over at the couch. He knew for a fact that it wasn't big enough to comfortably accommodate for the wings of an angel, Castiel had told him it was a last resort. Dean shrugged. „I can take the couch, you can have my bed for the night. I don't mind. Wouldn't want you to crumple up those beautiful feathers of yours." Dean grinned and raised his eyebrows. A moment later, he frowned at himself. Had he really just said that? He looked down at his empty wine glass, then shrugged and grabbed the bottle. Who cared. He was more than a little tipsy right now, but he felt damn comfortable and he wasn't going to worry about embarrassing himself. „Hey, so speaking of the couch," he began and suppressed a burp by pressing a fist to his lips, „Sorry. Wanna go have a seat? The kitchen maids over there are probably gonna take at least another half hour, may aswell get comfy."

Gabriel's wings twitched, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. " we may have to. At least where Dean is concerned. I already know how Castiel feels about Dean." He looked to Sam " so how shall we do this?" He was always up for embarassing his brother but if this worked he would finally get to see his brother happy.

Castiel looked up at Dean at the comment about his wings and blushed softly " it is a couch bed. I can unfold it, besides, what about Sam?" He said then looked at the couch and carefully stood, his wings flapping softly, faintly, to gain his balance. He mored towards the couch, sitting down on it, being very careful not to spill his wine. Getting himself comfortable on the soft leather, he patted the couch next to him, " come sit."

Dean picked up his wine glass, padded over to the couch and plopped down, forgetting that he in fact still had wine in there. The spill wasn't too big though and mostly confined to Dean's pants. „Whoops," he said and laughed in embarrassment at Cas. „I think I'm more drunk than I thought." then his eyes caught the angel and he stilled. Those eyes that had caught Dean's fascination from the first moment they'd met and had never let go. Dean had probably never seen anything so perfectly blue in his life. He felt a strange pull towards Castiel at this moment and without realizing, he scooted slightly closer until their shoulders touched. He leaned in a little and felt the other's warmth seep into his own clothing. ‚he's soft,' he caught himself thinking in his increasingly hazed mind.

Sam blinked at Gabriel. „Well… I was thinking about just talking to Dean. Confronting him about it. All he needs is a little mental shove in the right direction," he said and shrugged. „At least that's what I think." Sam put the last plate down and as he did so, he realized something. Wasn't it a little too quiet in the living room. Slowly and carefully, he picked his way to the door and peeked around the corner, spotting the other two sitting on the couch, shoulders touching and staring into each other's eyes. „Dude." he hissed and waved Gabriel over. „You need to see this."

Castiel gave a soft chuckle when the other spilled his drink, but the moment their shoulders touched and his eyes locked with those wonderful greens, the world around him melted away. God how he wished that dean would lean in and kiss him. He was even drunk enough that he might be brave and do it himself, though he didn't actually move closer. His wings settled down along the back of the couch, the tips moving and hanging over dean's other shoulder.

Gabriel let the water in the sink drain and crept over, peeking out the door and smirking " maybe we don't need to do anything at all." He said " buuuuut we are making them sleep on the couch bed tonight." He said " $20 says we find them spooning in the morning."

Unaware that Gabriel and Sam were watching from the other room, Dean continued to stare at these infinitely shining eyes in front of him, almost drinking them in. The dim light from the open kitchen door behind Dean reflected in Castiel's eyes and made them gleam in a way that seemed almost unnatural. Almost like a blue shimmer coming from within. Every second spent staring stripped away a little bit of Dean's self-control, silencing the voices of caution in his head until he couldn't hear them anymore. Only now did he realize that he had leaned ever closer to Castiel's face, so that their noses were merely an inch apart. Through the haze of alcohol, he was dimly aware how his own hand had snaked around Castiel's. And there, he spent a moment suspended in time, eyes flicking down to the angel's lips and back up to his eyes.

Dean didn't know when or how, but a moment later, he had closed the gap between them in a kiss that smelled like wine and felt like a dream.

If Cas had thought his heart was racing before, it was speeding when Dean's hand wrapped around his own, and it nearly jumped out of his chest when the human's lips touched his own in a much longed for kiss. The small, still logical part of his brain that wasn't affected by the wine was yelling that he should stop, that Dean was just acting this way cause of the booze, but the hopeful romantic part, the part that was stirred on by the booze swimming in his own veins didn't care, just wanted this moment to last forever. His wings did a happy little flutter and he almost literally melted into the senstation, just enjoying the way the other's lips seem to fit perfectly against his own slightly chapped ones.

Gab stared, first open mouthed then it slowly turned into half smile, then to a frown "... this could end good or bad..." he muttered softly, looking to Sam.

Sam responded by frowning and nodding at Gabriel, looking out at the two kissing on the couch. To be honest, he felt like he was intruding on their privacy, but the uneasiness that was growing in his gut after the initial shock kept his eyes glued to the scene. Gabriel was right. This could either go wonderfully well or horribly bad. Coming to a decision, he grabbed Gabe's arm and pulled him to the side. „We should let them be," he whispered.

In the other room, Dean and Castiel were still deep in the moment. The explosion of feelings in Dean's chest was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The world around them seemed to swim out of focus and there was only them, together in that moment. When Dean finally pulled back, feeling like he was resurfacing from a dream, he opened his eyes again. And reality hit him.

It was like one of these moments you usually saw in romantic comedies: Guy gets drunk, kisses his best friend and instantly sobers up from shock when he realizes what he's done. Dean had no idea how unfunny such a scene was in real life. He hadn't been dreaming. He had actually kissed Castiel. Kissed him. Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, what the hell had he done?!

Feeling the panic rise in his chest, Dean reacted instinctively, yanking his arm back from Cas and jumping up. He stared in shock at his friend, his best friend who he had just kissed, what the hell, and stumbled back, his wine glass slipping from his fingers and bursting into a million pieces on the floor. He'd messed it up. He'd just messed everything up. They'd been so happy, so content with their arrangement, their work together, living together… and Dean just had to go and get drunk and mess it all up. He felt so, so stupid. „I… I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry, Cas… I didn't mean to…" Dean stood, frozen and eyes wide as the horrible thoughts washed over him like a tidal wave. ‚You've messed it up, Dean. You've messed everything up.' He closed his eyes. „Oh god…" he breathed, rubbing a hand over his face. He had to get out. He couldn't… he had to leave. What had he done?

Not even bothering to grab his jacket, Dean ran. He ran through the living room, down the corridor, out of the house, into his car. He was vaguely aware of Sam's voice calling his name, but the panic clouding his thoughts made him disregard the words. Putting the car in reverse, he slammed on the gas, turned the car, wheels squealing and sped off into the night.

Sam, who had run down the driveway and into the middle of the street, trying to get his brother to stop, called after him one last time. „DEAN!" he shouted, despite knowing Dean couldn't hear him. Taking a moment to calm himself down, Sam set his jaw and strode back inside with purpose. „Cas, we need your car," he said in a commanding tone, to get the other's attention. „Dean just drove off with the impala, we need to find him before he gets into trouble." Inside though, Sam felt horrible. he should've known. He should've known his brother would overreact, would be scared. He knew Dean didn't act rationally when he'd been drinking, how could he even think this would end well? Sam could only hope they would find Dean before something bad happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Coffee shop 4

The waves of emotions the angel had been feeling changed so quickly that he couls barely register it. He knew Dean was scared, he could tell it in his actions, " Dean... It.." before he could get his mind to get the words out, the other bolted, out the front door and into his car. When the engine started, that sound alone seemed to sober Castiel in an instant and he stood, though Gabriel's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing just the same as Dean in his inebriated state. When Sammy returned inside Gabriel shook his head " we can take my car. Cassie, stay here incase he comes back." The arch angel said, pushing Castiel back down onto the couch.

Gabriel ushered Sam out and down to his car, which was parked on the curb "... we probably should have seen this coming... and interupted... but we were also both hopeful..." he muttered as he got into the car, waited for Sam to get in then took off down the street.

Castiel sat there on the couch, trying to keep from crying. Not from the thought that Dean may have rejected him, but in fear of what could happen to the older winchester behind the wheel of the car with how much he had had to drink. For a few moments he sat staring at the front door, before he got up, carefully, and made to clean up Dean's broken glass. Once finished, he moved the coffee table and awkwardly pulled out the couch bed, though once made, he sat up near the top, his head resting on the back of it, eyes glued to the door. And that is how he fell asleep, his wings limp behind him on the bed.

Dean kept driving, or rather speeding, along the road without knowing where he was headed. His mind was filled with fog, not only from the alcohol, but from the lingering panic. What kind of a person kissed his best friend? Why the hell had he done that?! It seemed inconceivable to Dean, especially because Castiel was a guy. Had he been a woman it would have been just as stupid, but his guy best friend? Dean wasn't even into... he wasn't... There was no way. Where had that urge come from? Why had he done such a dumb thing?

A sudden bright light and a loud honk sucked him back into reality and Dean ripped the steering wheel around, barely missing an oncoming truck. He had just swerved onto the opposite lane. What was he even doing on the road, he was hopelessly drunk! Coming to the realization that following his gut feelings had just catapulted him from a nice evening into a nightmare and had almost caused him to have an accident, Dean pulled over and switched off the engine. Only now did he notice how he was panting. Trying to draw in a deep breath, he leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to get his thoughts in order.

He didn't know how long he had stayed in this position when the phone in his pocket started buzzing. Dean sat up straight and took it out. At the caller ID though, he hesitated. It was Sam. Staring at the screen for a few moments, he swiped to reject, then dialed a different number. When the recipient replied, Dean sighed with relief. "Bobby? I... I need help. ... Yeah, I'm drunk on a highway and I need a lift. Don't ask. And Don't call Sam."

A few miles away, Sam stared at his phone after he'd just tried to reach Dean. "What the hell? He just rejected my call," he said, frowning at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked to Sam then sighed " well... I'm sure he is fine... he just needs time to cool off and think." He said as he pulled into a nearby gas station, " any idea where he might be headed?"

A deeper voice answered Dean on the other line " Robert is in the shower. Give me a moment to take him the phone." The line went quiet though soon that voice could be heard telling bobby that he had a call and then the shower curtain moving.

Sam shook his head worriedly. "I have no idea where he could've gone. My hope is that he came to his senses and at least stopped somewhere..." rubbing a hand over his face and sighing, he leaned back. "Let's just look for him around the area. He has to be somewhere."

Dean wondered for a moment who the british dude on the other end of the line had been, but the haze in his head still kept him from thinking it through very clearly. Pinching his nose and letting his leg jump up and down nervously, he waited for Bobby's gruff voice to answer the call. At the "Yeah, Bobby speakin'?" Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He proceeded to repeat himself to his friend and sort-of-dad as opposed to the british mystery man. "Ya damn idjit!" Bobby blurted out when Dean was done. "Ya'd think you weren't born with a single brain-cell, boy! What the hell were ya thinkin'?!"

Dean stayed quiet for a moment. He debated trying to think up a story, but he was aware that lying wouldn't go well in the state he was in now. "I wasn't really... thinking," he admitted. Bobby gave out a laugh. "Damn right you weren't! Whatever beef you and your brother have, I'm gonna love to hear all about it..." the statement sounded more like a threat than anything else and Dean instinctively shrunk back in his seat. "It... isn't really about me and Sam," he answered, laughing nervously. "Whatever," Bobby said at the other end of the line, "I'm sure you'll explain it all to me when we've sobered you up. Where are you?"

Dean squinted out through the windshield. Luckily, a street sign was not far in front of him and he read it out to Bobby, who noted the name and immediately hung up. It took about half an hour for him to show up with his pickup truck to take Dean and the impala away. The two men didn't talk the entire way back to Bobby's house. Once there, the old mechanic sat Dean down at a table, where he must have nodded off, because he was rudely awoken when Bobby slammed something down in front of him. A huge cup of black coffee. "Drink up," Bobby commanded, "And then you talk. Idjit..."

Gabriel nodded and continued to look around the immediant area. When that proved fruitless they headed out towards the high way " come on. Let's hope he didn't come this way but we need to check." He said softly. " maybe he pulled out onto a truck stop or something."

Crowley stood in the door way of Bobby's study, leaning quietly against the door frame. He wasn't going to intrude on their conversation but he sure as hell was going to listen. He had heard alot about the Winchester boys and knew that Bobby cared about them both like they were his own, no matter how harsh he might be on them. Besides, Bobby hadn't told the boys about him yet, and Crowley was definately one for proper introduction. So he leaned there, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a glass of Craig and sipping from it occassionaly.

The room was uncomfortably quiet while Dean was downing the coffee. It was incredibly strong and bitter, but at least it was taking effect. He already felt how the haze in his head was starting to dissipate. Confused, he stared at the now empty cup. "What the hell was in that?"

"Concentrated caffeine," Bobby replied gruffly. He'd spent the last half hour making it. What you did is you boiled yourself some coffee, using a minimal amount of water, spiked that with more coffee, repeated the process, added more coffee and then boiled that to buggery. As a result you had a drink that could probably raise the dead. "So, now that your head is clearing up... tell me what the hell you were doing drivin' around while on a bender!"

Dean shrunk back in his seat at Bobby's tone and looked guilty. "I... erm... I..." he started. Bobby crossed his arms. "NOW, boy!"

Dean took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I..." he began and sighed "Okay, you remember Castiel?" Bobby narrowed his eyes. "The angel who pulled you out of the dumps, 'course I remember him? He didn't throw ya out, did he?" Dean waved the statement away with his hand. "No, no, nothing like that, we had a thanksgiving dinner today with Sammy and Cas' brother Gabe and well... I guess I got drunk..." Bobby nodded emphatically. "I gather."

"Anyway," Dean continued, "I got drunk and then, suddenly Cas and I were sitting alone at the table, cause Sam and Gabe went to the kitchen or somethin' and then we sat on the couch, cause well, why not and then I kissed him." It had all come out in one rapidfire rush, without a breath in-between and being panic stricken yet again, he looked at Bobby pleadingly. Bobby on the other hand stared, mouth agape. "You did what?!" he exclaimed. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "I kissed him. My best friend. And I'm not even gay, I mean who does that!"

Bobby had leaned back and was staring at some nonexistent spot behind the wall, arms crossed and a hand on his face. "And lemme guess: You panicked and drove off? And then ya called me." Dean sighed yet again and nodded. Bobby finally locked eyes with him. "Ya idjit." And history repeats. Wasn't like Crowley and himself had started smoothly either. This boy needed to damn well wake up and smell the crap.

Crowley listened quietly, watching the interaction and thinking back to how him and Bobby had first began. The other had very nearly ruined everything in his own denial as well. It had taken him a while to come to terms with the fact that he felt things for another man. Crowley himself had known of his own... affections... towards men but it had been different for him to act upon them, normally he had dated females.

His thoughts drifted back to when he and Bobby had met. He had been stranded on the side of the road, his exspensive sports car had gotten a flat and the only place that towed that was in the area was Singer's. He had called and ordered the tow, but hadn't expected to find the driver, and later he found out, the owner, of the place to be so... interesting a person. Singer had offered to take Crowley to his tow yard and fix his flat for him, instead of sending it to a shop, because in his opinion those shops didn't do shit right. Once in the yard, Crowley had stood watching as the man had removed the tire, took it off the rim, did his inspection and patch job, then replaced it. He had liked watching the other work. From then on, Crowley had come to Bobby for any repairs he had needed, honestly just wanting to spend more time around the male. They grew an awkward yet strong little friendship, and soon he was coming over to have dinner, to have drinks or just to hang out around the tow yard and watch the other work.

Returning his thoughts to the presant he looked to Bobby simpathetically, giving him a soft smile. He would let him handle the talk with Dean, but he would be there if the other needed him. He sipped his drink again quietly.

Dean hadn't noticed the other man standing in the doorway behind him, watching them. He stared at Bobby after the other had called him an ‚idjit', which was probably the old man's favorite word, almost willing him to shout at Dean. To say how absurd all of this was, to tell him he should pull himself together. Or to laugh. Anything to remind Dean how absurd all of this was that he could just… stop. And go back to how things were. If that even was a possibility now.

But instead, Bobby sighed and sat down, clasping his hands together on top of the table. „Dean…" he began and Dean already perked up at the use of his name. Bobby hardly ever used his name, settling for ‚boy' most of the time. „I know it's hard. The way your dad raised ya… I know the man did his best. Hell, other fathers in his situation would've done much, much worse. But he had a strong idea of what a man should be. What you should be in the future. And he raised you boys accordingly. An' it's not like I'm not to blame either, I used to think like that too." Dean frowned at Bobby's words. „What the hell does dad have to do with anything?" he interrupted with a sour tone. Bobby glared. „Just shut up and listen, ya idjit, I'm tryin' to teach you a lesson here!"

Dean obediently closed his mouth, but not without sulking a little. Bobby carried on. „Anyhow, when both you an' Sam decided not to work in the family business, he used to come an' rant to me. With Sam he came round later, but you… He'd put all his hope into you and I'm sorry to put John down like that, but he tried to turn you into himself. And when you turned out to have your own hopes and dreams…" Bobby sighed and cast his eyes down. Dean didn't answer. He loved his dad and he had no doubt he'd been a good man, but… he couldn't disagree with Bobby. At times, John's parenting had felt oppressive. There hadn't been much room for Dean to explore his own identity and he'd always had to deal with so much responsibility, even as a child. Sometimes he felt he'd been forced to grow up far too fast. And then he'd rebelled and everything had gone down the drain. Until Castiel had stepped into his life.

He listened as Bobby carried on. „He used to say to me ‚Y'know, maybe he has a sissy job, but at least he ran off with a girl. There's still hope.'‚ An' I agreed!" he couldn't help but give a little laugh at the irony and shook his head. Dean waited for a moment, but when Bobby didn't carry on, he leaned back and crossed his arms. „Okay, so we've established that my relationship with dad wasn't always all tea and cakes, no protest there, but seriously… Why are you telling me that?"

This time it was Bobby's turn to look up and lean back. He drummed his fingers on the desk and shot Crowley a quick glance, just to reassure that he was still there. „Because," he began, „I think you're insecure. I think your dad tried to shape ya so much that you never had the chance to figure out who you actually were. You've been driftin' along for so long, even I didn't notice how goddamn lost you were an' I hate myself for leavin' ya hangin' like that. You tried so hard to be the man your dad always wanted you to be, you forgot to be your own person! And then that angel shows up and… have you even noticed how much you've changed lately?" Dean slowly shook his head, not knowing what to say, every single one of Bobby's words crashing down on him like a sledgehammer. „You've been so happy, Dean," Bobby continued, his words now laced with emotion, „It's like that little four year old boy from before all the crap he had to go through just crawled back out of the pit. Honestly, you remind me so much of myself that it's scary!"

Dean didn't know how to respond. He still had no idea where this was going and what all of this had to do with him and Castiel. He was honestly getting scared of how much emotion Bobby was showing and he responded in the only way he could at that moment: Getting angry. „Damn it, Bobby!" he finally said and stood up, „Get to the point, what the hell do you want from me?"

Bobby, feeling frustrated with how blind Dean was to this whole situation, mirrored him and stood up too. „Why did you run off today?" Dean stared. „I don't know!" he shouted. Bobby glared back. „Ya know what I think? I think you've been happy. So happy it scares you. I think ever since you met Castiel, you can't stop thinkin' about him. I think you like him in a way you've never liked anyone before. An' I think you've been ignoring that. Cause you're right, people don't just kiss their best friends just like that, but they do lose control of their feelings when they're drunk, specially if they try to push them away! So damn it, boy just sit down, forget your own ego and listen to YOURSELF for a change!"

Dean stood there, feeling stunned. He had not expected Bobby to say all that. Anything but THAT. Trying to get a response out, Dean opened his mouth, but Bobby silenced him with an accusing finger pointing in his direction. „If you say ‚But I'm into girls' so help me, I'll punch ya so hard you won't know what's up and what's down anymore!", he said before Dean could get a word out. When he continued, his voice softened. „I know what it's like. You an' I are in the same boat, believe me." and with that, Bobby's eyes left Dean's and locked onto the figure that was standing in the doorway.

Dean turned around and spotted Crowley. He gulped. „No way…"

The demon's red tail twitched behind him, swishing softly as he lifted his pinky from the glass and waved with it, " Hello Winchester. The name's Crowley. I have heard alot about you. " He said, still standing against the door frame for a moment before walking to Bobby's side. This must all be very strange for the guy but he was glad that Bobby hadn't hidden who he was. This was something they had always talked about, wether Robert should tell Dean and Sam or not. Seems that the situation deamed it a necessity. Though it was for a good reason. He placed a hand gently on Bobby's shoulder. "You should listen to Robert, he cares for you like you were his own."

The penny dropped. Dean stared from Crowley to Bobby and back again, very nearly speechless. "Y-you're... you're..." he stammered, his brain making a proverbial knot as he tried to wrap his head around the concept. Bobby rolled his eyes, "We're a thing, yeah," he finished Dean's sentence with an annoyed tone. "So what? Ya think only young people are gay?" Dean, who was once again losing the floor under his feet, held up his hands. "That's not what I tried to say, I mean... I never thought that...," he countered defensively, but Bobby interrupted him. "... That a hillbilly slash hopeless drunk like me who fixes cars for a job and won the local rifle championship several times in his youth can't possibly end up in a relationship with a guy?"

Dean shrunk back. Hearing Bobby say it like that... He'd hit the nail on the head, but he wished Bobby hadn't put it that harshly. "Dude, I'm just surprised! I mean... I'm happy for you guys, but come on, you dump that on me and expect me not to be surprised?" Bobby sighed. "Boy, ya could've just apologized. But this ain't the point I was tryin' to make. The point is to tell you to wake up and stop takin' your own biased ass so damn seriously, cause if ya do, you might give up the best chance ya ever had at livin' a happy life! An' I know what I'm talkin' about, I almost made the same mistake." Bobby looked at Crowley and gave a side nod at Dean. "You wanna tell him or should I?"

Crowley chuckled as he saw the gears in Dean's brain click into place. His tail swayed behind him lazily as he listened. Bobby was right, the bum had nearly lost his chance with the demon big time, thankfully it had ended happily. Crowley nodded softly " I can tell him. Though don't interupt me either, cause if you are going to, then you might as well just tell it yourself." When there was no objection he turned his attention to Dean and began the tale.

" it was exactly two months after the day he and I met. I was over for a beer and dinner, just to rant off about the idiots of the day. After we had finished dinner we went for a walk around the yard, drinking and talking and before we knew it it was one in the morning. As we headed up the steps, I made an off hand comment, about how this was the point where the date ends and we kiss good night. Robert here, rather drunk at this point, turned to me and leaned in close. I believe his line was something like... why dont you show me just how you demons seal a deal. Am I wrong?" He looked to bobby before continuing. " well needless to say I did kiss him, and after a glorious moment Robert here came to his senses and I found the door suddenly slammed in my face. Despit this I knew he hadn't gone far from it, so I stood there for half an hour, talking through a blasted door untill it finally opened and a red faced Bobby Singer faced up to the feeling he had been having and we took things from there."

" and that is that." He said, looking down at Bobby a moment before hazel eyes flicked back to Dean, "now pull your head out of your ass and take a good look at weather or not that angel is worth losing because you aren't willing to admit you might like a guy!" He finished and drank the last of his Craig before setting the empty glass on the table.

Bobby added nothing to the end of his lover's words, picked up his beer, took a sip and raised his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean, on the other hand just stared. This was a lot to digest. Bobby had a boyfriend who was a demon. A demon! Dean had always thought Bobby hated demons, but... people changed, he guessed. And sometimes people weren't who you thought they were. Hell, sometimes YOU weren't who you thought you were. Was he really... did he really fall in love with Castiel? Dean would've thought it impossible, but after listening to that story... How it had played out almost exactly the same as the situation between Dean and Cas... And if Mr. Hillbilly over there could fall in love with a guy, a demon no less, why not Dean? Why should that be so impossible?

For a short, blissful moment, Dean considered it. Actually considered it. All those feelings, all those wishes of closeness, the happiness he felt around the guy... If this was love he'd never ever felt it in this way before. And it was amazing.

The moment, though, was short-lived, as the voice of doubt, which in Dean's case was quite loud, piped up again. Dean's face fell. "But... I've never... I've only dated women!"

Bobby sighed and gave Crowley a look, then turned his attention back to Dean. "You're so damn stubborn ya can't even see your own happiness when it's pissin' on your shoes! There IS such a thing as bisexuality, y'know?" he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Ya felt it, didn't you? The butterflies in your stomach? You probably sound like a broken record cause you stutter so much when you talk to him? He makes ya happy when he's around, but the second he's out the door ya wish he was back? You can't stop starin' at his eyes, cause they're the prettiest thing you ever laid eyes on? Sorry to burst your bubble, son, but those ain't best buddy feelings."

Dean hardly noticed when Bobby had stopped talking. He just leaned back and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts chasing each other around his own head. Bobby was right. Every single word he'd said had hit home so forcefully, Dean had been afraid he'd topple out od his chair. Damn it, Bobby was right! How could he not see... why didn't he... why did he run? Dean felt the anxiousness settle in his stomach and closed his yes. "I was so... so stupid."

Bobby nodded in emphasis. "Yeah. You were." Another thought struck Dean and this time it was so sudden, he jumped up, tipping the chair over. "W-what if he doesn't... y'know... feel the same way? What do I do?!" Bobby rolled his eyes. "Go home and ask him, ya dunce!" A moment of silence stretched out between them, both men staring at each other. "NOW!" Bobby suddenly shouted, feeling his frustration rise again.

Dean just continued staring and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm gonna... okay." Swallowing hard and fishing around in his pocket for his car keys, he strode out of the kitchen, towards the entrance. A moment later he came back through. "And Bobby... Crowley... thanks."

Bobby waved him off. "Just go already, damn it!" And Dean ran.

Bobby slowley turned around, picked up his beer yet again, glanced over at Crowley and mumbled "what an idjit." This time though, he had a fond smile on his face.

Crowley chuckled, watching dwan leave the room before closing the distance and kissing his cheek, " i could say the same for you." His tail twitched behind him as he spoke.

Back at the house, Castiel lay on the pulled out bed of the couch, tossing and turning. His dreams were full of the same things, him and dean, happy together then suddenly the other regecting him, telling him he wasnt good enough, he wasn't worth deans time. Tears streamed down his cheeks and soft whimpers came from him but he never woke, just rolled into a tighter little ball and clung to the blankets.

Gabriel and sam had arrived home a little while ago, the older angel ushering sam into deans room for some sleep, before checking on cas then heading to his brothers room to sleep, "... the only thing we can do is wait. Now get some rest. Im sure we will know when dean arrives home." He had told sam quietly.

Dean stood on the front porch, seemingly for an eternity, staring at the doorknob, key raised high. He felt terrified. He didn't know what would meet him when he went inside and part of him wanted to turn around and flee to the other side of the country. Not only did he fear the reaction he would be met with from Sam, but what if... what if Castiel deemed Dean's behavior unacceptable and kicked him out? What if the angel never wanted to see him again? He really didn't want to imagine it, but that's exactly what his mind did. Especially now that Dean knew... really knew what those feelings he'd been having meant... He didn't know what he'd do if...

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. This was ridiculous. How was it so hard to just... open the door? If Bobby were here he'd probably kick Dean... And rant at him. Dean frowned. Now that was a thought. What would Bobby say if he could see him in this pathetic state? "Pull yourself together, boy..." he whispered to himself, copying Bobby's voice. "You're gay, not a pussy. Well... bi. Technically. But you're still a goddamn man. So stop being dumb and act like one." And with that, he snapped his eyes open, stuck the house key into the lock and opened the front door.

To his surprise, all was quiet. The light in the living room was still on and colored the front of the corridor yellow. Dean gingerly pulled the door shut behind him and, careful not to make a sound, slipped his shoes off and snuck around the corner.

The sight he was met with made him smile involuntarily, even through the anxious churning in his stomach. There lay Castiel, stretched out on the sofa bed and rolled over on his stomach, with his face buried in the pillow and both wings sprawled out in different directions. And Dean found himself wondering how the hell he hadn't noticed the adorableness that lay before him. He'd been so, so blind. "You're such an ignorant bastard," Dean whispered at himself and pulled a hand over his face. Then, feeling his heart pound, he crept forward and hunkered down by the side of the bed.

Castiel seemed to be deeply asleep. Now Dean was so close, he could hear the man's slow and steady breathing, although the tangled mess of blankets around his ankles told a different story. He'd probably been tossing and turning all night. Maybe a nightmare. Dean sighed. "I'm so sorry, Cas... it's all my fault."

For a moment, he debated if he should wake the angel up, he was sleeping so soundly, but then again, Dean didn't know if he would survive the night. If he didn't do something to make this whole situation... be okay, he was afraid he was going to puke. So, taking another shaky breath, Dean stretched out a hand and gently shook Castiel's shoulder. "Cas... Hey," he said quetly, "It's Dean. C'mon, man, wake up... "

Castiel's eyes were open a mere moment later, those icy blues waverying as if he was about to cry. His wings pulled tight against his back as he sat up, his heart racing as he noticed that dean was home. He wasn't sure what to do, what to even say to the other at this point.

After what seemed like for forever, the angel spoke "... You're home safe..." he said softly, his voice shakey but full of relief. He didn't want to say anything to make Dean run off again so after that he fell silent. If the other wanted to talk about what had happened, Cas would let him bring it up on his own terms, even if the angel did want to wrap the other in a tight hug and never let go. He had been so worried.

The moment he thought of that, all restraint left him and he glared at the other " do you have any idea how worried i have been!? You just ran out and drove off! Drunk! And I had to sit here waiting, not knowing if you were ok! I'm so mad I could... could just... " his anger quickly deflated and he slumped his shoulders "... I'm just glad you are home safe."

As Castiel spoke, Dean's face paled. Feeling a deeply-rooted sense of guilt settle in his gut, he swallowed thickly and felt the corners of his eyes prick as he slowly sat down beside the now silent angel. It hadn't even been a real outburst. Which was probably worse, because Castiel would have had every right to shout, every right to even punch Dean, cause god knew he deserved it.

Instead, he'd just… gone quiet. No shouting, just a few strong words and then the most quiet of sentences that nonetheless seemed to hit Dean harder than a punch in the face. ‚I'm just glad you are home safe.'

Cas had been sitting here, helpless and worried, all night. And it was Dean's could he possibly say to make all of this okay again? Not daring to look Castiel in the eye, Dean kept staring at his own hands, which had started to tremble from sheer emotional tension. „Cas, I…" he stopped and swallowed, as his voice already broke on the first syllable. „I'm so… so sorry, I…" damn, why was this so difficult? Taking a deep, shaky breath, Dean cast his eyes to the ceiling and rubbed a hand over his mouth before continuing. „Look… I just… I freaked out, okay? I just panicked and I had no idea what I was doing and I deserve the asshole of the year award, cause this… This is all my fault! I'm the one who got smashed, I'm the one who made the first move, just to run off and worry you to death because I am too damn stupid to realize, a-a-a-and on top of THAT what kind of an idiot doesn't notice when he's that in love with someone?!"

Dean hadn't meant for it to slip out that way. In his mind, he'd prepared this whole speech, a whole explanation of why and how and when, but in his anger and despair about his own ignorance, he'd been unable to contain the thought. It had just… burst out.

And as he finally turned his head to lock eyes with Castiel, he found that he couldn't. Because his vision was too blurred. The truth was out there and there was no way Dean was going to contain the tears now, because this could only end in two ways: Either he'd wind up crying with joy or the despair would take over and crush him from the inside out. „I've been so stupid…" Dean whispered, much quieter now that he'd given way to his anger and had let it out. He raised a hand to his face and wiped the wetness from his eyes, sniffing and looking away again. „I honestly don't know when it happened, but… it did. And I didn't realize. I was so sure of what I thought I was that I didn't even let myself consider… But anyway. I know now and you know now and… well. I screwed up. In a major way, so just say the word, I'll pack my bags and be gone in the morning. I wouldn't blame you."

Dean's confession hit Castiel like a freight train, his heart hammering in his chest. He had hoped, had prayed even, that Dean had felt the same way, and now, to hear the words from his lips, to know that the other did in fact feel the same for him as he felt for the Winchester. It was just too much.

He reached out, taking Dean's hand, "Dean Winchester, you will do no such thing. I... I wouldn't have gone along with the kiss... if i hadn't felt the same." He said, his voice soft. To say it out loud was strange, almost like he shouldn't but with Dean's own reveal of his feelings he also knew it was ok. " you will stay here and ... we will figure this out... little by little. Together... if you want that is..." he suddenly blushed. He knew he was being stupid but that little voice in the back of his head suddenly perked up, 'what if he doesn't want to?' He shook off the thought, of corse dean would eant to be with him, he had just confessed his love after all.

Those blue eyes filled with tears of joy as he smiled "... we can take it slow... I mean... liking a guy must be strange and uncharted territory for you." Shit, now he was rambling, but he couldn't help it, he was just to relieved and happy that Dean had said he was in love with him that he couldn't contain his excitement. His wings were even fluffing up in that little way birds do when they are excited and happy.

The whole time while Castiel talked, Dean's eyes flicked up and down between Cas's eyes and their interlocked hands, blinking every now and then, but his attention fully on the angel. No, His angel. And when His angel stopped talking, he found himself nodding. He looked away and took a deep breath, his thumb absentmindedly brushing over the back of Castiel's hand. „Taking it slow… I like the sound of that," he said and looked back at Cas, the ghost of a smile dancing over his lips. „First date, first row, first kiss, first… y'know. Couple stuff. And no, that last kiss didn't count! I wasn't exactly at the wheel then. Well… You know what I mean." Dean laughed, as he felt the relief rush through him like a sedative, making him feel light-headed. „Honestly, dude… I think I'm still drunk. And I'm… I'm gay. I'm actually… gay." he frowned, blinked and rambled on in a confused tone. „Well, no. Bisexual I guess, but still… Isn't that weird? I think it's weird, it's really… weird. I mean, yesterday I thought we were only friends, y'know? Bros. Buddies. Whatever. And now you're my Thing…" Dean paused for a second. „And I'm YOUR Thing."

Castiel chuckled, seeing this cute, almost unsure but willing to learn side of the other was wonderful. He knew it must be scarey to be leaening about this kinda thing about yourself at such a later age. He himself had figured it out during high school, though he had dated girls to make his oldest brothers happy. " maybe for a while we should both lay off the booze. It seems to... hinder our judgement." He said as he motioned to the couch bed, " you should rest. " he said scooting to the far side and letting his wings fall behind him off the edge to give dean room " we can talk in the morning. The cafe can stay closed another day. It won't hurt." He said as he patted the now empty space on the bed before covering his mouth to stifle a huge yawn.

In response to Castiel, Dean just nodded and said „Yeah. You're probably right" and then let himself fall downwards onto the couch-bed, eyes closed. Then he shot them open again and sat up. „I forgot to brush my teeth," he said wearily, got up and went out of the room. when he came back a good 15 minutes later, he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his hair disheveled and wet. „Decided to have a shower," Dean said as an explanation and ruffled his own hair, before settling down next to Cas. A moment later, his gaze wandered over to Castiel, who was lying beside him and he couldn't help but smirk. „Y'know, it's damn weird to suddenly be sleeping in the same bed as you, but there's also something… right about it."

And slowly, sneakily almost, Dean shifted his arm closer to Castiel's below the covers, until the edges of their hands barely touched.

Castiel had laid there waiting for him, once he returned he smiled up at the other, " it is... weird sharing a bed after so many years being alone. But you are correct... it feels right." He said as he blushed softly, letting their hands rest where they were for now, ok with letting Dean take his time and get used to this on his own. Much as he wanted to gently twine their fingers together he waited. He did however lift one wing over and laid it gently over Dean in a sort of claiming and protective manner. " good night Dean." He said as he stared up into Dean's eyes.

Dean, slightly surprised at the wing suddenly folded over him, let his eyes glide over the mass of feathers. Its weight was pressing down on him reassuringly and he turned to his side, gazing at Castiel's eyes before moving his hand over the angel's and squeezing it a tiny bit. „Tell ya what, I could get used to this," he said, „G'night." and then he closed his eyes, weariness overcoming him, still facing his angel. „His" angel. He could get used to that one too.


End file.
